Erotic Travels in Pokemon: Unova
by Alleskeins
Summary: Pokémon: Trainer x Trainer Lemons. For the last year, Jayden had become the very best, like no one ever was. He had met all sorts of people around the Unova region who for some reason were irresistibly attracted to him. Now that he is about to lay down the Trainer business in his home Nuvema town though, he is reminded of all his encounters one more time.
1. The Introduction (Present Day)

Unova, you probably already heard about it. It's one of the larger regions in this whole world. The world of Pokémon that is. From the skyscrapers of Castelia City to the lush trees of the White Forest. From the hot beaches of Humilau City to the equally hot Lentimas Town in the desert.

And of course… Nuvema Town. My home. Who am I you ask? Well that's simple: I am the very best like no one ever was.

My name is Jayden and I am an 18-year-old boy from Nuvema town. For the last year of my life, I have travelled all across the Unova Region. I caught absolutely every Pokémon there is and beat all the gyms, the Elite 4 and both the champions. Yeah, both. As in there were 2. You can't even imagine my face when I found out that I had to go through the road to Victory twice. And it was taken over by a little girl no less.

Regardless, I am now the reigning champion of Unova. And what a journey that was. I met all sorts of people from all around the country with different motivations, goals and personalities. Man I wish you could have been there. I made a lot of… friendships you could say. But now I just long for my old home town. Nuvema, back to the house where my mother would be waiting for me.

"JAYDEN!" The moment I came in through the door, my mother immediately stopped whatever she was doing in the kitchen and ran towards me to wrench me up in a tight loving hug. My mom was a very lovely soul. Soft brown hair, tidily tied up in a thick ponytail held together by a hairband, crystal blue eyes and whenever I came home, she wore an apron around her curvy waist. And I also know her breast size all too well: Double D cups.

"Hey mom, nice to be back." I chuckled as my mom pressed my face into her bust. I blushed slightly at the all too familiar feeling of her breasts being squashed against my face. I blushed slightly but didn't let it show too much. Me and my mom had a very… special relationship. Not going into detail here, but yeah it's more than just the usual Mother-Son relationship you'd expect.

Mom shoved me away from her chest and grabbed my shoulders excitedly. "Oh, Jayden you just have to tell me everything! How was your journey? Did you get to eat enough? Was it dangerous?" Despite her knowing that I could handle myself just fine out in Unova, mom always worried about me, but that's how mothers are.

I rubbed my neck in awkwardness "Yes, mom I'm fine. But you wouldn't believe the things I've seen and done out there. I met tons of people that I never even knew before." I told excitedly.

My mom smirked "Any girls per chance?"

I stiffened up a bit at her question and blushed. I thought back on my encounters with girls out there and there was a lot of dirty imagery that sprang into my memory. "U…Uhm well yeah. I... uh… met some… girls."

"I knew it!" mom was smiling brightly. "My little baby is a right old Casanova isn't he?" she giggled as she petted my head through the cap I was wearing.

"MOM! Stop it!" I said annoyed but chuckled a little as I avoided her hand. "Anyways, I'll go up to my room if you don't mind. I'm absolutely beat."

"Of course, Jayden. Go upstairs and rest up a bit." She cocked her head with a gentle smile.

I was about to head up the stairs when I felt something pulling me back. "Mom?" She grabbed my arm and pulled me back down the few stairs that I had gone up. She hugged me again, but this time she wrapped one arm around my waist and the other behind my head.

"*Mwah* *Smack*" Mom pulled me close to her body as her lips clasped onto mine. She was more aggressive than usually. I put my arms around her hips as well and pushed back against her kiss. Her hand ran through my hair that poked out under my cap and she moaned into my mouth longingly.

I was pushed against the side of the chairs and my mom kept on with her assault on my lips. Panting, she parted and looked at me with glazed over eyes. "I missed you, Jayden. I was so anxious to know if you'd ever come back." She combed my bangs out of my face as she looked into my chestnut brown eyes.

"I know, I missed you too mom. I couldn't wait to get home either." I said as I placed a soft kiss on her neck. She squirmed in my arms when I did that.

She was about to pull up my face again to kiss me more when I put my finger on her lips. "We can do it again tomorrow okay?"

"Aww, but Jayden." Mom pouted.

I placed a small kiss on her lips again to calm her down "Listen, I want to be at my best if we do it again, I need to sleep at least a bit."

A soft smile crossed her face when she looked at me with upturned eyes "Okay, Jayden. Tomorrow. Sleep well." She said happily as she kissed me on the cheek.

I touched the place she kissed softly with my fingers as I walked up the stairs.

As I entered my room, I threw my bag and my cap into the nearest corner, unleashing my wild brown hair to the world. I ruffled through it to get the imprinted shape of the cap out of it. I threw off my light and dark blue jacket as well as my red and black shoes and my black pants. Being left in a black undershirt and my Pokéball patterned boxers I fell face first onto the bed.

I rolled onto my back and stared at the ceiling, reminiscing about all that has happened over the past year. I looked over to my bag on the floor that had my six most trusted Pokémon and tons of items in it of which I had no idea how I fit them in there. I thought about the battles I had but there was something that I thought about even more: Girls.

Over the past year, I've met female gym leaders, trainers, regular people and even weird ones that you wouldn't expect.

I won't lie, I had feelings for a lot of girls and with some of them… oh boy. I did some naughty stuff. For some reason almost all the girls I met were really attracted to me. Even my mom as you just saw. I don't know why that is. Maybe it's my personality or my looks or even my actions that make them fall for me.

But I don't want to go into detail about it. I mean there is no possible way I could tell you about all the kissing, love and most of all the se…

" **BEEP! BEEP! Data storage full! BEEP BEEP!"** a robotic voice came from my bag. I knew that sound. It came from my X Transceiver.

Annoyed by the noise, I stood up and searched my bag.

Why the hell is the data storage full? I thought those things had like, huge memory space.

I opened the screen and immediately my eyes shot open. On the main screen it showed the reason for the full memory space.

"Oh no." A gigantic data file showed up. It was a journal with video, sound, and activities that I've been doing for the last year. Absolutely everything. I flipped through different times of the video data.

" _Oh yeah, Jayden! Fuck me harde…"_

" _I knew it was large but, you're filling me up to the…"_

" _I've been watching you for a while now, let's see if you're worth being with a member of the elite fou…"_

" _You smell just like your father did…"_

I stared at the journal in disbelief. There was a timestamp for every day from 1 to 365. I was about to press the delete button but I think maybe I should relive some of those memories. Man, what to watch first? Maybe the time I started my Journey with Bianca and Cheren, or maybe the time I visited a certain Computer freak in Castelia City, or maybe the time I had sex with…

You know what? Why don't YOU decide? Yeah, you, the reader. Who do you want to see? Any trainer, gym leader or others. I've met them all. Tell me who you want to see and I'll show you absolutely everything. Oh man, when I think about that time I fucked…

Well, no spoilers yet. I'm waiting for your choice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And here it is. My new series idea. What do you think of the concept? I thought it would be pretty smart to do it like that because that way we can have lemons with all the trainers and non-trainers of Unova in random order. And don't worry. The mom is already on the list of characters that I have in mind. But now it's your choice. Leave a review who you want to see done and I'll pick one of your choices for the first lemon that I'm gonna write over the course of the next week.

I don't know yet, how long I'm going to make this series, but I guess that mostly depends on your interest in it. If it doesn't go over well, I guess I'll make just a few of them and jump back into AP x H. I hope though that you'll like the concept and the stories that'll come up.

And now, let me know who you want a lemon of. Any female character is fair game. You can also pick the scenario if you'd like to.

PS. If people want to see it, I'll also write lemons with Jayden as the female main character. You know, for those who want to see some lesbian action as well. Gotta broaden the demographic a bit right?

Well until next week, good day, night or anything in between.


	2. For Science (Day 5)

**This week's pick by PolarDawn: Dr. Fennel**

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

I sat in bed with the Xtransceiver in my hand. "Well, if you say so. Let's start at Day 5. Who would want to start a story right at the beginning anyways, am I right? Man I still remember that day. It was the first time I met Doctor Fennel, she was one of the first people I met that got me started on my journey.

I pulled back the bar of the timeline and started the journal at day 5.

 _ **Day 5**_

"Whew, man that gym was quite something. But I finally have it! My first ever badge! The Trio Badge!" I held it up for the world to see. It was encased in gold and held 3 differently colored gems. With blue representing water, red resembling fire and green for the grass type trainer.

"For being the first gym though, I have to say it's quite a dick move to just put the stronger element against whatever your starter is."

I looked down at the badge in my hand, I smiled as I grasped it in my fist. I still did it!

"I think I should go and meet with that Doctor, that Professor Juniper told me to meet." I remembered. She told me that an old friend of hers would live here in Striaton City.

I was still in the… restaurant if you can call it that, which served as the gym of Striaton. I tipped my cap to the man in the white suit who gave me some mineral water at the entrance. I dunno something about him is weird, I should probably keep an eye on him.

I exit the building and immediately shield my eyes from the harsh sunlight. Striaton City. What a lovely place, the garden and the forest surrounding it feels very rural to me. Maybe I just like this place because it reminds me of Nuvema town, just a little bigger.

I looked around the rows of apartment complexes until my eyes land on a woman in a lab coat. She seems to be looking around as well. "Maybe that's…"

Her gaze crosses mine. "HELLO JAYDEN! OVER HERE!" she excitedly waved at me. Yup that had to be her.

All the people around town looked at me and Dr. Fennel as she called out to me, some of them girls who giggled as I embarrassedly walked over to her. As I closed in on her, I was able to see her features more.

She had long hair with very dark blue color. She wore the lab coat I mentioned before as well as a pair of rectangular glasses. Through her lab coat I noticed that she was wearing a pink shirt underneath. A cute little thing I noticed too was the pink flower hairclip that kept her hair from falling into her face. I couldn't believe that this woman used to go to college with Professor Juniper.

"Hey there! I'm Fennel. Professor Juniper asked me to meet you here." She threw me a broad smile, she looked so positive and lively.

"Hey Dr. Fennel, I'm Jayden. I guess Professor Juniper already told you about me?" I said with a shy smile as I shook her hand.

"She did indeed, she told me all about you wanting to catch every Pokémon in Unova. You are truly an aspiring trainer aren't you?" she put her hands to her hips as she inspected me.

"Ah, no need for compliments. I'm just a trainer as any other." I rubbed my neck.

Dr. Fennel put her finger to her mouth "And he's so cute as well…" she whispered.

"What was that?"

"Haha oh nothing! Just talking to myself." She laughed with a light blush.

I raised an eyebrow in question.

Dr. Fennel clapped her hands together "Oh! I just remembered. Professor Juniper told me that I should give you something now that you beat your first gym. Congratulations by the way." She gave me a cute little applause.

"Thank you, but what exactly does Juniper want me to have?"

"You'll see, just follow me! Come on." Fennel walked on ahead and waved me to follow. My eyes somehow wandered to her butt as she turned around. Her lab coat clung tightly to her body and her shapely sexy ass pushed out through it. Her long hair swung left to right over her lower back as she swayed her hips.

"Are you coming?" she called out to me.

My gaze broke away from her rear and I blushed as I was caught staring.

Fennel saw what I was looking at, but instead of getting mad, she blushed and smiled at me before looking back forward and continued to walk ahead. I was confused but I smiled as well. She seemed so nice and her smile was so adorable.

I was a bit weirded out when Fennel led me to one of the apartments in the row of houses.

"Here we are, young man." She said proudly as she stood in front of the red brick building.

"But it's just an apartment." I said with a raised eyebrow.

"So?"

"Well, I dunno. I guess I expected something like a big lab."

She rubbed her neck in a bit of embarrassment "Yeah, well we are in kind of a transitional period. We are going to move to a larger office in Castelia City soon."

I raised an eyebrow "We?"

Fennel clapped her hands together "Oh right! You haven't even met Amanita yet!" she said excitedly. She pulled my arm and dragged me into the building.

"WOAH!" I held my cap as she pulled me in with an incredible force.

We came through a pretty regular looking living space. There was an open kitchen and a living room, but nothing really screamed "Laboratory" to me. It looked like an ordinary house. That was until…

"Tada!" Fennel presented me the room on the second floor with excitement.

"Damn!" I wandered through the room in amazement.

Apart from two beds, this room consisted completely of lab equipment. Several tables were filled with diagrams, phials, computers and other tech. But the main thing that took up the most space in the room was a huge glass canister with blue light inside of it. Large hoses glowed green and were connected to one single computer terminal.

"Hey, I've seen this kind of computer before."

"You're probably a trainer then!" Some voice called out from behind me.

I jerked up as she touched my shoulder from behind "Gah! And who are you?"

A girl, slightly younger than me, around 15 or so stood in front of me. She had some rounded glasses on her eyes and an oversized lab coat on her. She had reddish brown hair, bound into two scrubby pigtails that stood off her head.

Fennel came over to us and rubbed the girls head. "This, Jayden, is my little sister Amanita. She made this computer."

"Hi!" she waved at me with the arm of the too large lab coat covering her hand.

"You? You made this computer?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, and you've probably seen one just like this before haven't you?"

"Yeah, but I can't recall where." I rubbed my hair.

"Well, I would guess at a Poké Center. This is the PC where you can store your captured Pokémon." She patted the glass canister. "This is the data bank where every single Pokémon that any trainer catches goes. It's save in here until it's trainer needs it again. Pretty cool huh?"

I touch the canister with wide eyes "Wow, every single Pokémon… You must be incredibly smart."

Amanita blushed "Th…thank you. But I'm nothing special. I'm really not of much use outside of building databases and storage systems. It's not like I'm an awesome trainer like you…"

I smiled at her and grabbed her shoulders. Her eyes widened and looked at me in wonder "That doesn't make your work less important. The other trainers out there would be screwed without you."

"Really? You think so?"

"Of course! Imagine if no one out there could store their Pokémon. There would never be someone who's the very best without you."

Amanita smiled brightly as well as Fennel who seemed to be really happy about me building up Amanita a bit. "I'll remember that when I work on my system. I'll work really hard!" Amanita pumped her fist with motivation.

I nodded to her before I turned to Dr. Fennel. "So, now I know what Amanita does. But you still haven't really told me what you are working on, Dr. Fennel."

A spark glimmered in her eye and quickly she took a mentor like pose. "Well, I work on everything that has to do with portable devices. Your Xtransceiver for example was one of my own creations."

I looked at my wrist. "You made this? That's pretty sweet! I use this all the time!"

Fennel waved off my compliment "Oh, stop it. It's just a little thingy I made in my spare time."

I smiled back at her reassuringly, blatantly ignoring the red light that indicated that the Xtransceiver was recording everything.

"Well, I need to head off to Castelia. I need to prepare my new storage unit there. It was… really nice to meet you, Jayden." Amanita blushed as she walked towards and down the stairs. She was really sweet.

"Well, looks like it's just you and me, Dr. Fennel." I said as I looked back at Fennel.

She leaned against the wall twirling some locks of her hair with her finger. She licked her lips as she looked at me.

"Dr. Fennel?" I backed down a bit as she started to stroll towards me.

My back was pressed against the wall behind me. But Fennel didn't stop. Her eyes were half lidded and she pressed her body against mine.

She smiled devilishly as she moved her mouth to my left earlobe. I shuddered when she started to lick and kiss my ear, giving off light moans as she did so.

"You're so cute, Jayden. The way you talked to my sister was so sweet of you." She said with labored breath.

"N… no problem, Dr. Fennel. I'm always here to help." I tried to distract myself. Her body was pressed so tightly against mine that I could feel her breasts squashed against my chest.

"That's what I'm counting on, Jayden. Actually, I need you to help me right now." She moaned as she rubbed her body against mine "Don't worry, it'll be plenty of fun for you too."

I gulped "Whatever it takes, doctor."

She giggled "You see, I'm working on a new project called C-Gear, and it uses a function called 'Feeling check'." She clipped something onto my Xtransceiver as well as to her own wrist. "Basically, it's a system that allows you to get so called sweet hearts that you can later on trade for heart scales." She ran her finger over my chest "And you get those sweet hearts…" she opened the buttons of her lab coat and dropped it on the floor. She was left in her tight pink shirt that clung to her bodacious body as well as a purple mini skirt. "…if you touch someone who also wears a C-gear."

Fennel cupped my face and gazed at me longingly. My pants grew tighter by the second.

"So? Are you going to help me test it out?" Her lips were inches away from mine, I felt her hot breath on my face.

I smiled, barely hiding my actual excitement "What do you need me to do?"

She smirked back "Touch me!" Fennel guided my hand on top of her right breast. I felt up her high D cup mound and immediately started to rub it through the thin fabric of her shirt.

"Nnnaaahh! *smack*" After letting out a low moan, Fennel pushed her lips against mine. Her sweet, luscious lips tasted of raspberry and her tongue quickly snaked around mine as we swapped deep, passionate kisses. Her eyes were closed. She was completely lost in the moment.

Fennel stripped me down to my black undershirt and started to massage my crotch. Her slender hand rubbed up and down on my hard shaft and my other free hand moved down to her tight ass.

I shoved down her skirt and stripped off her shirt. Underneath, she wore extremely sexy, black lingerie. Her lace panties were soaking wet and she wantonly presses her underwear clad body against me.

She pried her lips off mine turning her gaze down to my still covered crotch. "Let's see what you're hiding in there." Fennel smirked. She sank down to her knees and started to unbutton my pants.

Fennel was staring in amazement as she was met with the large bulge in my boxers. She slowly grabbed the waistband and pulled the boxers down to the floor. As the boxers passed my cock, it sprang up and pointed towards Fennel's face.

"Hehehe, you really liked fondling me didn't you?" Fennel chuckled as she put my dick in her hand and started jerking me off.

"Oh my god!" I laid back my head against the wall. Her hand felt so gentle and soft.

She just kept jerking and intriguingly watched for my reaction. But for me, it wasn't enough.

"What's the matter Jayden? Is there something you'd like me to do?" Fennel knowingly smirked and ran her tongue over her upper lip.

I blushed deeply, she knew exactly what I wanted. "C…Could you use your mouth on me?"

She continued to slide her hand over the underside of my cock "To do what exactly?" she smiled devilishly.

"Please, put my dick in your mouth and suck on it." I wrung out embarrassedly.

"My, my, quite some crude language for such a cute boy. But I should stop teasing you."

She opened her jaw and tightly wrapped her lips around my shaft. "*Mph*" Her tongue snaked around the length of my dick and rubbed it from top to bottom. I looked down to her and past her dark blue hair, I got a beautiful view of her deep cleavage.

Paired with this arousing view, I let out a loud moan and lay my hand on her head to keep her in place. She giggled as she noticed how much I enjoyed her blowjob. The vibration of her lovely voice stimulated my throbbing cock even more.

"Dr. Fennel! I think I'm about to cum!" I clenched my teeth as I was approaching my climax.

Fennel nodded but only sped up her bobbing head. She was gagging on my length but kept on sliding her mouth up and down my cock hungrily.

"HERE IT COMES!" I yelled as cum bubbled up from my balls.

Fennel kept her mouth tightly around my shaft and clenched her eyes as my sperm shot into the back of her throat.

"Haaa… Haaa… Dr. Fennel? Are you okay?"

Her face loosened up and with some audible gulps she swallowed all of the cum that amassed in her mouth.

With a pop, her mouth slid off my cock. "So rich." She gasped in amazement catching her breath.

The view of her face with cum running from her mouth was too sexy to calm down my still raging boner.

Fennel noticed me staring and smiled up at me cutely. "You're not satisfied with just that right?"

She stood up and walked over to one of the desk and shoved aside some papers to lean onto it. Her ass was stuck out towards me, swaying and luring me in.

Slowly and teasingly, Fennel grabbed the rim of her panties and tentatively slid it over her luscious butt cheeks and down her legs. Her soft flesh dented in as her panties slid over it.

I was left with a view of Fennel's mature, dripping pussy. A small dark blue tuft of hair, tipped off her wide, glistening lips.

"Goddamn, your pussy looks so sexy." Flowed out of my mouth.

She chuckled and swayed her hot ass "Well? What are you waiting for?" she said with a glowing red face. She was eagerly waiting for me to make a move.

I leaned over her body and as a payback for earlier, started to lick her ear. She shivered and was even more sensitive than I was.

I pulled down her black laced bra that still covered her juicy breasts and massaged them eagerly.

With an open hanging mouth, Fennel panted at my caresses. She looked back up at me as I hung over her. We brought our lips together and started to kiss some more.

I moved back my hips and lined up my cock with the entrance of her pussy.

Her eyes ripped wide open when I jammed my cock into her expecting depths. "MMMMMHHHH! *MWAH* HHHHHHMMMMM!" Fennel panted into my mouth as we kept wrestling our tongues together.

The desk rattled as I slammed my hips against hers with her pulling her hips back to meet against my thrusts.

"Oh yeah Jayden! Fuck me harder. Give it to me!" Fennel moaned loudly spurring on my lust for her.

Her wet walls clamped around my cock as I pounded her.

I felt my cum flow up again, meaning that I was about to unload my seed inside of her.

"Dr. Fennel, I'm cumming! Should I pull out?"

Fennel smiled up at me "No… MMMMMAAAAAH… let it out inside!"

"OKAY!" I moaned before I forcefully kissed Fennel once more as I, with one final thrust, shot my load into her depths.

"OOOOOOOH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSS!" Fennel cried out as her pussy clamped down around my ejaculating cock and she came along with me.

"OHHH!" I groaned in relief. My body slumped onto Fennel's back and I hugged her close to me. Her breath was as labored as mine, and together we rested a bit on top of the table. I looked on the screen of the C-gear on my wrist. We achieved an S-rank and got the maximum of 3 sweet hearts out of it. Not too shabby.

After a while of cuddling and basking in the afterglow of our orgasms, we put our clothes back on in case Amanita came back. Fully dressed, me and Fennel still didn't feel like fully parting, so Fennel entrusted herself into my arms and we softly kissed some more.

"Haaa, it's a shame you have to continue on your journey."

"Well, it's not a rush. If there is anything else you need, you can tell me."

Fennel jerked up "Oh yeah, there actually is something."

"What is it?"

"Well, could you do me a teeny tiny little favor?"

"Sure, as I said, I love to help." I said as I combed her dark blue hair.

"Well, you see, there is something I need for my research of the C-Gear. It's called dream mist and you can probably find it out in the Dreamyard a bit out of town."

I smiled and tipped my cap to Fennel "Will do, I'll get you your dream mist." I said confidently.

She pressed her face into my chest "Thank you, Jayden. You'd do me a great favor."

I parted from her and made my way to the stairs.

"Wait!" Fennel called out to me.

I turned around to her questioningly.

"You're gonna need this."

She threw me a disk with a caption written onto it "HM01 Cut"

"Teach it to one of your Pokémon so you can get through thick bushes."

I put the HM into my bag "Thanks, it'll help me a lot."

Her eyes looked at me flirtingly "And visit me again sometime okay?"

I smiled and nodded to her before I left her apartment

 **End Day 5**

I sat in my bed as the recording ended. Reminiscing about old times I fell back into my pillow and recalled my memories.

"Man, I haven't seen Dr. Fennel in months. I wonder what she's been up to while I was exploring Unova. Maybe I should visit her again one day, tell her about what I've been through. I hope she still likes me after all this time.

I looked at my watch. It was way past midnight.

"Well, I guess I'll continue tomorrow. I wonder what will come up next. Or rather who will come up next. Is there someone you would like to see next? Well, you tell me tomorrow, I'm beat as hell." I said as I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

And that does it for our first full story. Please tell me whether you like it or not, and of course if you want me to continue this series and who you want to see.

You can pick a character, a scenario, either from the game or thought up, and locations.

Feel free to leave a review, favorite or follow and I'll see you next week.

And until then, I wish you a good night, day or anything in between.


	3. Like a good morning kiss (Present Day)

**This is just a transitional chapter. I recently trained my writing a bit and thought I would test it out with this little snip bit. I wanted to put in a little more lust and sexiness. Tell me if it works in the reviews.**

 **yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy**

Sunshine broke through the window into my room. It was bright and was focused right on my eyes. I squirmed a little as I rubbed them.

As I looked up, I couldn't help but crack a smile. There was something oddly nostalgic to wake up in your own bed after all this time.

I've slept here and there, wherever I could when I was travelling. Jumping from hotel to hotel, unless some of the friends I made were kind enough to let me stay at their place for the night. I was always so thankful when they did. It made it feel like I could rely on them and that I made friends for a lifetime that would help me out whenever I need it.

But now that I am done travelling, it is so relaxing to just wake up and know: Yup, I'm home.

I took a deep breath and stretched my arms, getting ready to start the day and finally get up. It must have been around noon already.

"What the?" I tried to move, but I noticed that something held my legs down on the bed. I sat up and noticed that the bulge of my lower body in the blanket was a lot bigger than usual. And now that I grew aware of my lower body, I felt a certain hardness in my crotch as well.

"Haa, haaaaaa!" I started moaning as my senses kicked in. My dick was wrapped up in something warm and soft. Something stroked my cock.

I pulled my blanket away.

"MMMNN! Good morning, Jayden." The cheery, cute voice of my mom reached my ears. She was staring up at me deliriously, drooling lustily. My dick was sandwiched in her cleavage and drool served as lube. It slicked through her tits that pumped up and down on it.

I chuckled "Are you so impatient that you get horny for me even when I'm not awake yet. Couldn't wait any more, could you? MMHHAA! So good!" I started moaning as I teased her a bit.

"Hnn Aaah! You're one to talk! Mmmmh! When I came in to wake you up, you were already stiff here!" Mom looked at me adoringly, her eyes fixed on mine, full of longing. Her chest heaved up and down as her taut tits gave me a boobjob.

I smiled down at her while I panted from the desire that built up in my loins. "Well, I can't say I don't like being woken up like this. Ohhhh your tits feel so soft!" I threw my head back as her pumping sped up.

"I wanted to do this to you, ever since you left. Hmmmm! Your mommy was very lonely when you weren't here, Jayden!" her gaze was fixed on my cock that poked out of the top of her cleavage every time she slammed down on it.

"Haaa! Don't worry, I won't leave you again that quickly!" I promised as the urge to cum spurred me on. My hips started to thrust upwards on their own. Mom's tits were so slippery from her spit. She knew exactly how to service my cock. Well, like they say: Mother knows best!

"JAYDEN! Haaa My nipples are rubbing against your dick! It feels so good!" mom moaned.

"Haaa! Good, at least I'm not cumming on my own then!" Not willing to be the only one to feel good, I grabbed mom's tits from each side and helped her gyrate them over my length by massaging them. My thumbs pressed into her nipples and rubbed them roughly.

"NYYAAA! JAAAAYDEEEN!" she cried out my name as her face stiffened in pleasure. I gritted my teeth while I kept fucking her delicious mounds.

"I'M CUMMING MOM! YOUR TITS ARE GONNA MAKE ME CUM!"

"ME TOO JAYDEN! FEEL GOOD WITH YOUR MOM! LET'S CUM TOGETHER! HYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

A torrent shot through my body as my hips started jerking upwards. A load of cum shot out of the tip of my dick and covered my mom's face, tits and hair in my thick spunk. I slumped down onto my bed as I let the ropes and ropes of sperm loose on her.

"HAAAAAAHNN!" With a wide open mouth, my mom caught every drop she could from my shooting geyser of cum. Her face was loose and delirious as she rode out the orgasm that she got from our tit fuck.

The wave of my orgasm subsided as the last drips of cum ran into my mother's cleavage.

"Such a healthy young boy I have. *sigh*" mom calmed down and looked down at my relaxing dick she still kept between her breasts, wringing out every drop she could. She wiped up some of the seed that was stuck in her hair and chuckled cutely "Looks like I have to take another shower. Mhehe."

"Sorry, it was just too good." I sighed in relief as my cock went back to being limp.

"No worries Jayden. Hehehe. If anything, I should be thanking you for giving me so much." Slowly, she let my cock slip out between her tits and put her bra back on. She was still just in underwear, meaning she must have come over to my room right after she got up. She didn't even bother to dress up before assaulting me.

"Boy, what a dirty mom I have." I smirked teasingly.

Mom stood up from the bed and pouted "Hey, don't say something like that. I am still your mother. Hmph!" She puffed her cheeks and strutted toward the exit.

I stood up as well with a smile on my face and caught up to mom before she could leave. My arms wrapped around her from behind. Surprised she looked back at me over my shoulder still glaring a bit angrily.

"You are MY dirty mom. I wouldn't want you any other way." My lips pressed against hers. She gently entwined her hand with one of mine. Wantonly, she kissed me back.

"*Mwah* My, what a dirty son I have. Hehehe." Mom chuckled as she prodded my lips with her tongue. I accepted her unspoken invitation and twined my tongue with hers.

"Haha, is this your idea of revenge? Just copying me *smack*."

"Is it working?" Mom leaned her back against me. She reached back to me with her free hand and caressed my cheek lovingly as we rained kisses onto each other. I still smelled and tasted my cum on her. Her brown hair tickled my bare chest as she leaned against me.

"*smack* I love you, Jayden."

"Isn't a mom supposed to love her son anyway?" I chuckled.

"Aww, don't be so mean! You know what I meant!" She pouted again.

I caressed her voluptuous body from behind and ran my hands from her breasts to her firm ass. "Yeah, I know." I kissed her deeply. "I love you too, mom. I really, really do!"

My mom fawned on me "Jayden!" She panted. Her tongue pressed against mine more wildly. We swapped spit and rubbed our bodies together.

Suddenly, some beeping came from my bag. It was the alarm that still reminded me that I need to free up some space.

"*sigh* what now?

"It's just the XTransceiver."

"The one I gave you to your birthday?"

"Yeah, that one. I accidentally left some feature of it running through the entire year and now it's full."

Mom laughed at me "Hehehe I told you, you should shut it off."

I rolled my eyes "I know, I know. I forgot to."

"Well, go get it then, I'm gonna prepare breakfast then." Mom said as she slowly moved away from me.

I pulled her back for one more kiss, this time hugging her from the front, allowing her to wrap her arms around my neck as well.

With a loving smile, my mom then left the room and closed the door. I leaned against it and took a deep breath. "It's good to be home." I smiled to myself before I walked over to the backpack and pulled out the XTransceiver.

Oh, right I forgot that YOU were here. Yeah, I'm talking to you again reader. You've seen everything just now am I right? *sigh* well it can't be helped now. Man I almost forgot that we wanted to continue watching the journal together. Well I can't let it stand like this.

Next up I will definitely show you another one of my adventures in Unova. I made a promise to you after all.

So, what was it you wanted to see again?

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Thank you for reading this short chapter. I thought I would implement some of these transitional stories sometimes to bridge the time between chapters. These are not the requested stories but I hope you like these small bits anyways. I will post these every now and then in the days between the chapters. That is if you want them.

You can of course still tell me what you want to see in the full future stories, the next one is still gonna come this weekend by the way.

Well, see you then and I wish you a good night, day or anything in between.


	4. Ain't no rest for a trainer (Day 143)

**This week's pick by FapMeister: Lady Trainer Luceria.**

 **Pretty straight forward with the name there don't you think?**

 **yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy**

Let's see…

I scrolled through the video log until I found the right time stamp.

Okay, here we go…

 _ **Day 143**_

After battling several arenas and having travelled through a large chunk of Unova, I decided to take a day off. So I went for a nice, relaxing visit to the city of Lacunosa.

Wandering through the intertwining walkways felt so relaxing. Finally, a day without fighting, battling evil corporations and hunting for ancient monsters that could obliterate entire planets… Man I took on a lot when I signed up for this. Anyways, after all that I finally get to kick back and relax a little.

As I quietly walked through the city I got to admire the atmosphere. Only a few people wandered through the serene, beautiful city full of aquamarine blue houses in the style of Greek architecture. It looked like this city would be very popular among the more well off people. Stylish cafés, pools on the rooftops and everyone who walked past me seemed to have a really elegant style of fashion.

I earned some good money from the fights I had with other trainers so far, but I think even then I couldn't afford actually living here.

I decided to sit down at a nearby café. Some chairs stood outside of the actual shop and since it was mid-summer it was very well visited. I took one of the few free seats and put down my bag beside the wooden table.

A look around me, made me realize how out of place I actually was here. Everyone else in this café looked posh and pampered. I was surrounded by business suits and fine dresses. Meanwhile, I was sitting there in the same old clothes I started my journey with.

I felt relaxed anyways. Just the calm and serenity of Lacunosa. It all was just like an actual vacation from all of the stress. Yup, no stress at all.

"WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS GOING ON ABOUT THIS!?"

All eyes turned to a young couple coming out of one of the many houses. They were obviously having a heated fight with each other. One of them was a guy with gelled back brown hair, white pompous suit and an aura of a rich boy.

The other was a girl wearing a beautiful white summer dress with a pink ribbon around her waist. Her hair was also brown but it was long, flowing and well-kempt. It was topped off with a similarly white hat with the same kind of ribbon bound around it. She seemed to be under a lot of pressure by the guy who was apparently her boyfriend.

"Luceria, why else do you have Pokémon then?"

"Don't say that like their only purpose is having them fight each other! Pokémon have feelings too!"

"But we are trainers Luceria! TRAINERS! We train our Pokémon, so that they get strong, so that we can compete at tournaments with them. What part of that do you not understand?!"

The girl was on the verge of crying and fidgeted around with her fingers nervously. "But I'm not good at fighting Henry. I'm terrible at it."

The guy, Henry, rolled his eyes and blew an annoyed breath from his nose. "Well, then you'll have to learn it. I'm gonna go for a walk, I need some time to myself."

"Yeah, fine. Just as it always is. All about you." The girl remarked with an angry pout emitting another annoyed glare from her boyfriend before he waved her off and made his way out of town.

"ARGH!" The girl groaned annoyed. As the anger subsided, her face transformed into sadness. She hung her head and rubbed her arm as she fought the tears that welled up in her eyes.

With a defeated sigh, Luceria sat down at a table behind me. She took the chair right behind my back and rested her head on her right hand as she kept sighing to herself.

The other onlookers turned back to their own business as if nothing happened and started chatting among each other.

A waiter came up to Luceria with a clipboard. "Umm… would the lady like to have a drink?"

She threw a sad glance up at the man "No, thank you. I am not really in the mood for coffee right now."

"As you wish." The man said and turned to the other customers without another word.

Luceria started drawing circles over the table with her finger and stared into space.

I felt like I should do something.

I pulled out one of my Pokéballs. Making sure no one would notice, I called out my trusted starter.

"Servine, come out."

With a red light, Servine appeared before me on the table. "Ser?" He looked at me in confusion since there seemed to be no battle going on. He cocked his head questioningly.

I whispered to him while I pulled something out of my pocket. "Hey, Servine, I know this is kind of out of nowhere but… give these berries to the girl behind me."

Servine looked past my shoulder to look at the girl. He looked back at me and gave me a confident salute with his tail.

I chuckled and poured some red berries into his small leafy hands.

Servine scrambled down the table and scurried over to the table that the girl was sitting at. He jumped onto the free chair and then onto the table.

I turned around to watch as the girl noticed Servine standing in front of her.

A small smile crossed her face as she saw the little Pokémon. "Hey there, little guy. What are you doing here?"

"Servine!" He jumped happily as he presented the berries to her.

"For me?"

"Ser!" He smiled proudly with a broad smile.

She picked up the berries and put them to her mouth. "Mmmh these are delicious. Where did you get those?"

Servine jumped down from the table and ran back over to me to jump on my lap. He gave me a cute little salute again as if telling me "Mission accomplished."

"Good job Servine." I pulled out a spare berry from my pocket and gave it to him as a reward. Happily, he gobbled it up and hummed to himself while I petted his head.

"So, you are the one who sent me those berries huh?" The girl turned to me.

"Yeah, you looked like you were a bit down over there."

She sighed again "Haaa… yeah, it's always the same with my boyfriend. He wants us so hard to be an elite trainer couple so that we could take on everyone else in team battles. But sadly I'm just no good at battling. But he just can't accept that."

"I know that feeling. When I started out, I felt like everyone was ahead of me and that I would never be able to keep up with everyone. But since I started battling and got to know my Pokémon better, I noticed that I can be stronger than I think I am."

"That sounds pretty inspiring." The girl smiled followed by a gasp "Oh, where are my manners. I haven't even introduced myself yet. And here I am talking to you as a stranger." She blushed and chuckled embarrassedly.

I chuckled along with her "It's fine. My name is Jayden."

The girl blushed as my eyes met with hers "I…I'm Luceria."

"I actually knew that already, it wasn't really hard to hear when you and your boyfriend fought."

Luceria's blush deepened. "I was pretty loud wasn't I? I'm sorry, I lost my temper."

"Seriously, don't mention it. But why do you not want to be a battling trainer?"

She sunk her head "I just can't let my Pokémon fight! What if they get hurt?" she pulled out a Pokéball that had a cute little ribbon carefully bound to the opening button.

"Oh, what Pokémon do you have?"

Luceria gave me a cute smile as she opened the Pokéball. As the beam of red light faded, an adorable little Pachirisu appeared on the table.

This got the attention of Servine who was sitting on my lap. He got up to the table, curiously looking at the new Pokémon.

"Pachi!" the squirrel Pokémon cried out as it saw Servine. A huge smile crossed Pachirisu's face.

"Servine!" He answered and waved at Luceria's Pokémon.

Pachirisu seemed to like Servine and patted him on the head as a sign of affection.

Servine being the macho that he is, pouted and shoved away Pachirisu's paw.

Pachirisu felt rejected by that and dejectedly started crying. "Pa Pachirisuuuuuhuu."

Servine looked at me in panic for advice what to do.

"I dunno, buddy. You got yourself into this yourself." I chuckled at him gaining a panicked sweat from him.

Looking like he had an idea, Servine walked over to the crying Pachirisu. He raised his hand and put it on Pachirisu's head. It stopped crying and instead had a happy smile on its face. The little Pokémon got up on its toes and placed a tiny kiss on Servine's cheek.

Me and Luceria laughed as Servine grew flush and embarrassedly avoided the apparently female Pokémon.

"See, could you imagine those 2 fighting each other? That would just be cruel."

I looked over to her as she admired the 2 Pokémon. She seemed to care very much for their well-being.

"Well, I see your point. But me and my Pokémon will always keep fighting. Whether it is for competition or actually fighting evil. Because it brings me and my Pokémon that much closer. We bond through fighting and training with each other and we are still all companions and friends." I explained as I petted Servine's head who had calmed down from the former embarrassment and rubbed his head against my hand.

"So you think that I should keep fighting with my Pokémon too?" Luceria said as she looked to the ground in sadness.

"No way!" I cut in immediately.

"What? But you just said…"

"Like I said, I still get your point. You are your own person, and if you don't want to fight then you don't have to. You need to accept yourself, as should Henry. You want to have a bond with your Pokémon that doesn't involve fighting. Because you care about them in that way."

Luceria was staring at me in wonderment. She smiled warmly at me almost having to cry again from happiness that I accepted her the way she was.

"It's weird how someone I've never met can accept me in a way that even my boyfriend can't." Luceria with tears in her eyes grabbed my hand gently and twined her fingers with mine.

I blushed a little but gave her a reassuring smile. We looked into each other's eyes. I felt my heart race.

Servine and Pachirisu sat on the table next to each other and looked at us in confusion.

For some reason, me and Luceria started leaning over the table. Her eyes were locked on mine and her mouth hung slightly open.

"Ahnnnn *mnh mwah smack*." Our lips touched and Luceria pressed hers against mine as we kissed. Her hand clasped mine tightly. She closed her eyes and she started humming into my mouth.

I felt her lips on my skin and they were so soft. A sweet taste lingered on my lips from her mouth. The people around us were staring at us and whispered to each other. But I didn't care, they were probably just jealous.

"*smack*" our lips parted from our soft kiss. Luceria was in a daze as she slowly opened her eyes again.

"Haaa Jayden…" she whispered. "Do you… do you want to come with me? To my house for some coffee?"

"Aren't we at a café already?"

Luceria chuckled wryly "You should probably take a look at the menu."

I picked up the menu and after a short look inside I gulped. So many zeros. "Coffee at your house it is."

Luceria smiled lovingly and after we called back our Pokémon she excitedly dragged me along to her house.

It was one of the larger houses and if I remember correctly, I even saw a pool on the roof earlier. She was definitely of some higher class than me.

Shortly after the door shut behind us, Luceria let herself fall into my embrace. Longingly, she pushed up against me with her arms wrapped tightly around my neck.

Her warm lips pressed against mine and she entrusted herself to me completely. My hands found their way around her back and hugged her close to me as our mouths mingled together and we were lost in bliss.

Luceria parted from my lips still having her arms wrapped around me and gazing up into my eyes. She blushed and her face told me of her affection towards me. "I have this warm feeling inside my chest. I haven't felt this way in a long time. Jayden, will you make love to me? Just this one time?"

I smiled and took off her pink hat to get a better look at her glimmering eyes "Who am I, to deny such a beautiful lady like you?"

"Hihi then take me!" she giggled sultrily as she gave me that lewd demand. The pure thought of ravaging a girl of this high a standard drove me mad with lust.

I cupped Luceria's cheek with a smile and while she was lost in my eyes, I pushed her up against one of the marble pillars that stood in the spacious room.

Luceria gasped and started to breathe heavily, obviously getting excited by the situation as well. I pressed my hands against the pillar trapping her between my arms.

Luceria gripped the ribbon on her waist in anxiousness. Quickly, I pressed my lips onto hers again.

"MMMMPFF! Mmmmh Ahhhn." Luceria's knees were shaking feverously from my sudden passionate kiss but accustomed to it soon. We both opened our mouths, letting our tongues wrap around each other and tasting each other's mouth.

My body was pushing against hers, allowing me to feel her breasts press through her summer dress against my chest. I could feel that they were a C-cup size.

"Hehehe." I chuckled to myself menacingly as my hand reached out to fondle Luceria. Her eyes agonizingly followed my hand as it stroked her down her neck, over her shoulder and onto her right breast.

"Haaa! Mnnn!" Luceria squirmed as I shoved away the fabric and massaged her exposed breast. It was a fair white tone and so smooth.

"Luceria! *mwah* your tits are so sweet. They fit right into my palm." I rubbed her breast repeatedly, making sure to scrape her erect nipple as I touched it.

"Hmmmm! I'm glad you like them. Henry hasn't touched them in weeks!" I couldn't believe it. How could this guy leave a girl like Luceria to be sexually frustrated this way?

I had to explore more of her. I wanted all of her body for me and show her again what pleasure was. I moved my hand from her boob down to her nether region.

"Jayden what are you… HAAAA!" she bit her lower lip the moment I pushed in her dress between her legs and started to slowly grind my fingers over the spot where her pussy was. Even through two layers of fabric from her dress and her panties, she felt it hard and convulsed heavily.

"He hasn't touched you down there in a long time either has he?"

Panting, Luceria could only shake her head proving that I hit the nail on the head. I felt sticky juices seep through both of the layers, tainting my fingers. She was as wet as could be.

With a wicked smile, I lifted up her dress. Before she could do anything I had a full view of her dripping wet underwear. She wore pink panties with cute frills around the waistband, perfectly fitting her character.

"HYAAAA!" Luceria threw her head back and moaned as I dove my hand into the top of her panties. I rubbed 2 of my fingers over her slit making slight dips into her folds as I crept along them.

With saliva running from her mouth, Luceria wantonly kissed me deeply. Her tongue was eager and explored my mouth wildly.

Meanwhile I slowly sunk my fingers into her depths, lubricated by her plentiful juices. Easily, I fit in my two fingers and pumped them in and out of her.

"Do you feel it? Does it feel good?" I asked, already knowing the answer judging from her pleasure riddled face.

"YESSS! Yes, Jayden, it feels soooo gooooood!" An elongated moan escaped her, eliciting a satisfied smile from me.

Luceria quivered as my fingers kept thrusting into her tightening pussy and she yelped multiple times, being close to an oh so satisfying climax.

"Jayden! I'm AAAAAAAH CUUUUMMINNNG!" She gritted her teeth from the intensity of her arousal.

Her body clamped up as a tidal wave of juices sprayed from in between her legs. She was weak in the knees and her mouth opened in a quiet scream of pleasure.

Her panties slipped off her legs down to the floor along with her cum. Luceria gasped for air as her orgasm subsided. Hot breath escaped her mouth and she looked up at me with a gorgeous smile. "That was *pant* the best I've felt in a long time."

I leaned down to her and locked lips with her once more, happy that she felt this amazing for me.

Suddenly her face turned sullen. "We… *pant* we aren't done already are we?" she looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Aren't you scared that your boyfriend will be back."

Luceria threw her arms around me and forcefully pressed her lips to mine. "I don't care about him anymore. He can't even accept me. But you do. Please, I want to actually feel loved!"

I felt some trouble inside my heart but one glance at Luceria swept that completely away. She was serious, she wanted to feel accepted and I would not let her down.

As we both undressed, I guided Luceria over to a lime green sofa that stood nearby. We kept hugging and kissing on the way there. Finally, Luceria pulled off my undershirt and bit her lip as she gawked at my naked body.

I pushed her over the armrest of the sofa letting her fall onto the soft seats. I crawled up right on top of her, admiring her body from the bottom to the top. From her long slim legs, over her curvy thighs, her thin belly and her ample breasts until I reached her adorable, longing face and her soft splayed out hair.

Wasting no time, I licked her along her neck and spread apart her legs.

"Ohhh Jayden!" she moaned. "Please, give it to me." She glanced down to my cock that was standing erect, rubbing over the lips of her vagina. It throbbed, wanting me to slide right into it. Her pussy looked so clean and innocent. Not a hair was on it and her lips were puffy with a throbbing clit on top of it.

I stopped teasing Luceria and got a hold of my dick and prodded her pussy. My head pushed in and sunk deep into her love tunnel. It was so tight I thought I would cum with the first thrust. The wetness and her walls tightly clinging to my cock, made me drool and hang on for dear life. What a magnificent pussy.

"Jesus!" I cried out.

"Wh… what is it? Did I hurt you?" Luceria panicked worriedly cupping my cheeks to check if I was okay.

"Quite the opposite, you feel absolutely incredible!"

Luceria smiled with relief and giggled "Thank god. I wouldn't forgive myself if I hurt you."

Hnnng! She was too sweet for her own good. I lost my cool and started thrusting into her pussy with hard, long thrusts. I slammed my hips against her ass and jammed my cock deep into her pussy which was hanging on to my shaft desperately.

"HAWAWAWA! JAYDEEEEEN!" Luceria's tongue was lolling out of her mouth.

I lifted up he legs by her knees to be able to slam in deeper. Her feet dangled in the air and we both were pushed to even greater pleasure. The level of connectedness was incredible, it felt like we were melting into one person.

Sweat was running over both our bodies as we both panted in ecstasy. Luceria held my shoulders trying to endure until I was cumming as well.

"Luceria! I think I HHHHNNNGGG can't hold on anymore!"

"Me nyaa neither! Make me cum Jayden! Make me cum!"

"I will! Let's cum together Luceriaaaaa!" I yelled as I was nearing my orgasm.

"YEESSS JAYDEN! YEEEEEEEHEEEEEEEES!" Luceria was crying out in joy with a wide open mouth.

I shot several spurts of cum into Luceria's pristine pussy, filling her to the brim with the loads of my spunk. Her juices sprayed onto me as well and mixed with mine.

The toes of her feet clenched up and she pressed her body back into the sofa with a long loud moan followed by heavy panting.

My body slumped onto hers, our sweat mixing together. I gazed down at Luceria and shoved away her sweating bangs of hair.

With an adoring smile from both of us, we kissed with a satisfied hum as we twined our tongues. And together we laid there and cuddled until we rode out the aftermath of our climax.

After about an hour, I dressed up again. Luceria followed me to the door, clinging tightly to my arm. Standing at the door, Luceria gave me a tight hug and looked up at me with wet eyes. "Do you really need to go? You could stay here with me for a bit longer if you wanted to."

I sighed because I knew I still had a lot to do out in the world. My quest had to go on. Sadly, that meant that I had to leave Luceria. "If I could, I would. But if I really want to be the very best, I have to go."

Luceria cried into my shoulder "Thank you for everything Jayden. I will miss you."

"I'll miss you too Luceria." I rubbed her hair and laid a kiss onto her head.

We parted and I prepared to walk away. But for one last time, I turned around to her. "Be proud of who you are. Don't let anyone tell you, what you should be like."

Luceria smiled as a tear rolled down her eyes. "Never again, Jayden." She waved me off and I walked away.

Shortly before I left town, I noticed that Luceria's boyfriend came back from his walk with a self-confident smile on his face.

"Hey Luceria, I just signed us up for a team battle in Castelia City!"

Luceria stood there with crossed arms "No, I'm not fighting anymore!"

"What is this about now? I thought we were striving to be the best fighting couple there is?"

"YOU are striving for that, not me!"

"Aww, come on baby! What else would this stupid squirrel of yours be good for if not for fighting?"

Luceria's eyes glared holes into him. "Stupid squirrel?" She clenched her fists as she stamped towards him angrily.

Henry broke a sweat "Umm I mean that in the best possible way! I mean, that squirrel is a really good fighting Pokémon, if we just trained it a bit more..."

"DON'T YOU GET IT? I don't want to fight." She poked Henry angrily with her index finger.

"S…since when are you like this honey?"

Luceria glanced over at me in the distance and smiled "Because I learned that I should be myself, and that I should only be with someone who can accept me the way I am."

I smiled back at her and threw her a quick salute with two fingers to say goodbye, getting a funny little wink in return.

And with a good conscience, I left Lacunosa Town. Hoping that I would see it again someday.

 _ **End of Day 143**_

I smiled to myself as I looked down onto the Xtransceiver.

"Man, so many memories. I miss Luceria, maybe I should pay her a visit some time." The screen of the XTransceiver turned to static as the recording ended going back to the timeline menu.

So many good stories. So many great people I met. I wonder what we should watch next. Maybe…

"JAYDEN, Come downstairs for breakfast!" Mom called out to me from downstairs.

Oh right, she said she'd prepare breakfast. Well, while I go down there maybe you can decide on what story to watch next. There is a ton left so you can be as creative as you want. See you later.

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Well, that was it for this week. I really hope you liked it, if you did or if you have any suggestions for me, be it advice for doing things better or you want to request something, please leave a review. Do not PM me for requests, it seems like an unfair advantage to the other people who want to request something.

Also, please follow and favorite me if you like my content and until next time, I wish you a good day, night or anything in between.


	5. Balanced Breakfast (Present Day)

**Another transitional chapter. Hope you enjoy these little in-between stories. I really want to rely on your opinion here, so tell me if you want me to continue putting in these little snip bits between the larger chapters or if I should only focus on the main stories.**

 **yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy**

I strolled down the stairs with a good mood. Revisiting these old memories of mine just somehow makes me feel so good about the journey behind me.

The moment I came down, mom stood in the open kitchen, preparing something for breakfast. Hearing my footsteps mom turned around to me with a warm, welcoming smile.

"Finally got up sleepyhead?" Mom giggled.

"Yeah, I just watched… uhh…" I was stunned into silence as I threw a glance over at mom in the kitchen. She was wearing an apron, ONLY an apron. With her back turned to me because she stood at the stove. Her bare naked back and ass were in plain view for me. She was basically presenting her luscious, sexy body to me.

"What was that sweetie? Hehehe." Mom laughed at me as I stood there gulping. My mouth was watering from seeing her thick hips and smooth thighs. She knew exactly what she was doing but still played innocent. Let's see how long she can hold up the act of a sweet mother.

I cleared my throat "Ah, nothing. I was just watching some of the videos I made when I went around Unova." I pulled out a chair from our dining table and sat down. Quietly I watched mom in the kitchen, apparently making waffles.

"So? What was your journey actually like, Jayden?" mom asked curiously.

I cracked a wide smile just thinking about it. "It's crazy how my travels changed me. When I left Nuvema I was so naïve. I had no idea what I was doing, how to fight, how to act as a trainer. But by meeting all these people out there like the gym leaders, trainers and even the elite 4 I learned much more about my purpose and my Pokémon."

Mom came over to the table and put down the waffles on it along with some maple syrup. "And how did it feel to become a great trainer and exploring the world all on your own."

I smiled as mom sat down next to me, she started rubbing my upper leg with her soft hand. She still pretended like she wasn't actually half naked. My gaze focused on her cleavage poking out of her white apron. I focused myself to not get too excited but I already felt my pants tighten from the blood flowing into my crotch.

"Well, it was of course amazing but…mmmh!" Mom rubbed her hand over my crotch. Her slender fingers caressed my hard shaft through my pants.

"But what, sweetheart?" mom played dumb as she kept playing with my dick. Her grip tightened and I had to bite down on my lip to not let out a moan.

"Well, I got pretty homesick. Not seeing Nuvema, not seeing our house and especially… hnng"

"Yeeeees? Go on!" Mom said cheekily as she moved from her chair and sat down on my lap, her hand was still grinding my hard on.

"And especially you." I lost my patience. I wrapped my arms around mom's supple hips and wantonly pressed my mouth against hers. Mom grabbed my neck and immediately pulled us tighter together.

"Mmmmh, *smack* I'm so proud of you, sweetie. *mwah* My sweet son is the new champion of Unova. Haahhn." Mom moaned as she sat on my lap. Her tongue invaded my mouth eagerly and rubbed against my own. Her heavy body was so pressed tightly against me. Her bulging breasts rubbed against my chest and her hips ground on my crotch. My boner was hard and I felt her bare cunt rub over my pants. A slight wetness stained the fabric and the way my mom's hot breath streamed into my mouth told me of her want for me. And I wanted her at least just as much.

Mom broke off the kiss. A string of saliva connected our lips and we both stared at each other in heated passion.

"Hehe, we can't get started yet, Jayden. You didn't even eat your breakfast." Mom giggled and took a fork from the dining table. With a swift move behind her she broke off a piece of one of the waffles.

"Say ahhh." Mom whispered sexily as she kept rubbing her crotch on mine and leading the waffle to my mouth.

"Ahh. *munch* mmmmhh." I was moaning for several reasons. Her pussy stimulating my dick through my pants, her tits being squished against me and the way she acted like we were a newlywed couple. It was all too sexy and adorable.

I chowed down on the waffle, it was sweet and soft. Mom was an excellent cook. Mom gave me a wry smile as she watched me eat the waffle.

"Didn't you miss something, sweetie?"

"*gulp* What do you mean?"

Mom licked her lips and untied the top of her apron. It fell down and her bare tits were exposed to me. My eyes shot open and my dick grew even harder at seeing her voluptuous breasts. Tender pink nipples topped them off and despite being a DD-cup in size they were alluringly perky.

Mom grabbed behind herself again and this time picked up the jar of maple syrup. I was struck with amazement as she slowly trickled it onto her body. Her breasts and nipples were glazed with the sugary brown fluid. An inviting shimmer covered her skin and lured me in with its sweet scent.

Mom grinned seductively "What are you waiting for? Dig in." she whispered huskily.

My mind ran wild with excitement and I couldn't hold back. Immediately I sucked one of mom's nipples into my mouth.

"HAAAAAH! That's my boy! Lick it all up! Eat up your mother!" Driven with excitement from my licking, mom hugged me to her chest wanting me to suck on her tits.

I licked over her nipples and circled her areolas with the tip of my tongue. The sweet taste of the syrup filled my mouth and her skin grew flush as she shivered.

I turned my eyes up to her, hers were staring right back. She bit her lip as I licked over her chest.

I stopped my ministrations for a second to give her a wry smile with syrup on my lips. "Don't you think this is a bit one sided?" I teased her.

With another giggle and a smile her gaze went down to my crotch. Like an expert, she dug out my throbbing hard cock. She wanted it. I saw it in her eyes that she wanted it inside her. The lips of her pussy were already grinding on my shaft, wetting it before it was even in.

Knowing that, I dug my fingers into my mother's plumb ass.

"NNNMMMH, sweetie. Will you help me get it in me?" Her hips were gyrating on me wantonly.

"Heh, of course. I'm always there to help my mom." I smirked and full of excitement, I lifted up her ass to align my thick cock with her pulsating pussy. With how wet she already was, it was an ease to shove my cock all the way into her deep insides.

"OHHH MY GOOOOD! Just as amazing as I remembered! HAAAAA!" I couldn't contain my moaning. Mom's walls were clenching around me, stimulating my dick from all sides as they convulsed. Her warm flesh was already urging me to shoot my load. But I had to resist.

"JAYDEN! Your cock is rubbing me so good! MYAAAH! OH HOW I MISSED THIS!" Mom pressed her forehead to mine, gazing longingly into my eyes as she started to slowly ride me. The head of my dick turned in all directions and slid up against her sensitive walls.

Shrill wails escaped my mother's mouth as she bore the stimulation of my cock inside her that she had missed out on for so long.

The chair creaked beneath us as I started to pump my hips upwards to me her crotch with my thrusts. I got deeper and deeper into her folds until I could feel the entrance of her uterus.

"RIGHT THERE, SWEETIE! RIGHT THERE!" Mom yelled in a loud moan.

Her hips moved faster and faster, searching for me to hammer her sensitive spots. I spread her pussy lips apart with my cock and filled her insides. Mom's pussy sucked me right back in whenever I was pulling out, urging me to not leave her empty and thrust back in again.

In a moment of delirious lust, mom grabbed behind her yet again picking up the jar of syrup. She put her luscious lips to the rim of the jar and let the syrup flow onto her tongue.

"Ahhhh!" Mom stuck out her tongue to me. It was dripping with the sweet syrup and I was quickly drawn in.

I closed her mouth with mine and our tongues wrestled together mixing and sharing our saliva and the syrup.

We moaned heavily as the pleasure rose to extreme levels. Our bodies, tightly intertwined, we kept fucking and thrusting and humping each other.

I felt a burst about to come from my loins and mom's walls tightened around my shaft telling me that she was about to explode as well.

"SWEETIE! *SMACK*!" Mom cried out between our sweet kisses.

"MOM! *MWAH*!" With my hands on mom's ass I helped her slam down on my crotch. I hit her uterus several times rapidly, driving us both over the edge.

"HAA HAA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Together we screamed as our orgasms hit us. Shivers ran through our bodies and we clutched each other's bodies tightly. Her pussy squeezed my dick and sucked out the load of cum that shot forth from my tip.

While I soaked her inner walls, her clear cum ran down our legs and stained my clothes even more than before.

Mom sacked and collapsed onto me, letting me hold her body. She was not able to even stand up again yet.

Comfortingly I rubbed her back and placed a few light kisses on her cheek and neck as she calmed down from the climax.

My back heavily leaned against the chair, having lost my strength as well.

After a few minutes passed, mom smiled at me sincerely. "I meant it what I said earlier by the way. You've become such a great young man, Jayden. I really am proud of you."

I cupped mom's cheeks lovingly. "Thank you, mom. Even if I'm not a trainer anymore right now, I hope I can keep making you proud."

"You are, Jayden. Every single day."

We hugged tightly as we shared another kiss. I could get used to spending my days like this.

That's what I call a balanced breakfast.

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

As always, thank you for reading. Did you like it? Then please show your support by reviewing, following and favoring my content.

The pairing for the next big chapter is already chosen but you can now make a request for the chapter the following weekend. Which character would you like to see next, let me know in the reviews, not the PM's please so everyone can see that everyone has a fair chance of being picked out.

But until then, I wish you, as always, a good night, day or anything in between.


	6. Mastering the Basics (Day 17)

**This week's pick by jermainessj48: Lenora**

 **Finally the first Gym Leader of Unova. Hope you guys like it.**

 **yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy**

After the endeavor I had at breakfast I went up to my room again. With some spare waffles and syrup, I sat down at the table that stood against my wall.

With a fork in one hand, I took out the Xtransceiver from my bag. I set it down next to my plate and drew back the timeline bar to one of my earliest journal entries.

"Nacrene City… it's been a long time." I said to myself and smiled as I pressed the play button.

 _ **Day 17**_

It's been not too long ago when I beat my very first gym and already, I'm looking forward to the next one. My map told me it was going to be the basic badge.

It was supposed to be in a place called Nacrene City. A town further west from Striaton City where I won the Trio Badge.

And here I was, standing at the entrance of my next hurdle towards becoming the Champion of Unova. Visiting Nacrene City for the first time, I looked around me and was honestly a bit confused. I don't know how to describe the feeling of this town, but if I had to, I would say it was a mix of cultural architecture and industrial complex.

Right at the entrance I almost fell over a line of rails going straight through the city. What confused me though was that the rails lead to a dead end which was already covered with grass and mud. The buildings also reminded me more of industry than a place to call home. The buildings here looked like actual warehouses but people kept coming in and out of them as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

But it got even more confusing once I actually came deeper into town. All of the sudden I was seeing a very delicately built museum right next to a cozy little café with a guy playing accordion. Somehow his music synced up creepily well with the tunes I always hear in my head wherever I go. It almost sounds like he is playing along to the music in my mind. Did I mention that this town is weird already?

Anyways, no matter how much I looked around the town, I could not make out a gym. Apart from the warehouses, the café and the museum I couldn't make out anything.

"Excuse me miss? Do you know where to find the gym?" I called out to an older lady with a parasol in her hand.

She turned around to me "The gym? You mean Lenora's gym right, young man?"

"Lenora?" I asked confused.

"Yes, Lenora. She is the gym leader here in Nacrene City. "

"Then she's the one I'm looking for. Do you know where to find her?"

"In fact I do, she's in there." The old lady pointed at the museum.

"But that's a museum?" I asked confused.

"It may seem so, but the actual gym is actually at the back of the museum as well. You see, Lenora is an aspiring archeologist and collects various pieces of ancient Pokémon. But she is also very interested in aspiring young trainers who are strong enough to test themselves against her. So that is why she built her gym right into her museum, to mix work and pleasure in a way." The old lady gave me a rough idea who I was going up against.

I thanked her and made my way towards the museum.

Gigantic skeleton structures and several encased fossils filled the large hall in the inside. Pokémon that were roaming this earth way before this current generation even existed, some of which I had never even heard about. Tirtouga and Archen stuck out to me especially, since their templates said that they could potentially be brought back to live even today. Their fossils were displayed in a glass case at the edge of the museum. I gazed at them, wondering if even I would one day meet these Pokémon.

"Woah, ancient Pokémon." I wondered in silence, not noticing that someone snuck up behind me.

Someone leaned over my shoulder "It's incredible isn't it?"

"Wah!" I jerked up in surprise. A rather tall woman with dark skin tone stood behind me. She wore a white button up shirt with a white bow at the neck along with some lofty teal colored pants with a beige belt. Her hair was a darker shade of teal and puffed out into an afro with a hair band stuck onto it. A wicked smile was on her reddish lips and she inspected me with crossed arms.

"What? Did I scare you?" She giggled cheekily.

"Man, sorry, you just surprised me a little. I was actually admiring these fossils here."

The woman walked over to the showcase and nodded "Ah yes, Archen and Tirtouga. It's pretty fascinating that we can revive them with just a sample of their DNA. Science nowadays is crazy don't you think?" she smirked at me questioningly.

"Yeah, I would never have imagined that something like this was actually possible. I mean we haven't even discovered all the Pokémon there are today and now we also have the Pokémon that lived in the past. It really is crazy." I smiled as I admired the fossils with the unknown woman. She had a look of understanding and knowledge as she inspected these ancient rocks.

"I really admire all the archeologists out there who bring in all these new discoveries for us to see."

"Thanks, that is a rather big compliment for me."

My eyes shot open "Wait! Are you?"

The woman smiled and nodded "I am Lenora. I am the leader of the Nacrene City gym and museum. It's nice to meet you. You look like a trainer so I presume you are here to challenge me."

Her sharp green eyes closed happily as she smiled, she was a beautiful woman. Even if she was probably way older than me, I found her extremely attractive. "Umm yeah, my name is Jayden. I uh hope we'll have a good fight, uhm ma'am." I was getting a bit nervous realizing that I was talking to a gym leader the whole time.

Lenora raised an eyebrow in confusion and chuckled "There is no need to get so formal now, Jayden. We aren't in a rush to get to the competition."

I cleared my throat "Sorry, I just got a bit nervous there. It's not every day that I get to talk to a gym leader since I'm pretty new to being a trainer. Especially when the gym leader is so…" I stopped myself before I said something dumb.

Lenora smirked down at me, she had an authoritarian appeal to her as she loomed over me "A gym leader that's so what, Jayden?" she whispered to me, wanting to get a confession out of me.

"You know… A gym leader that's so… attractive." I was blushing heavily at what I just admitted.

I clenched my eyes as I expected Lenora to make fun of me or scold me. But instead, she kneeled down a little and rubbed the hair on the back of my head. "It's very lovely that you would say such nice things about me. I wonder if you can fight as well as you can sweet talk an old lady like me." A warm smile crossed her face but I saw a little devilish grin in her smile as well.

I calmed down a little but got goosebumps as Lenora gently tickled the back of my neck. "Well, you definitely don't look old to me. If you would have said you were around my age, I would have believed that too." I chuckled trying to hide my awkwardness.

Lenora laughed at me "Hahaha! Oh, you are a cheeky one. Trying to smooth talk me this way. I could eat you right up as sweet as you are." She licked her lips as she slowly straightened herself again.

She picked up a beige apron used for archeological work from a hook on the wall and threw it over her shoulder. Throwing glances back at me, she walked towards the large gate in the back of the museum. She turned around to me with a confident smirk. "I'm going back into the gym. If you can manage to beat me there, I will make sure that your sweet words will be properly rewarded."

I gulped but pumped my fist in conviction "I will do my best. You'll see how strong I actually am!"

Lenora chuckled confidently as she glared at me challengingly "Then see my reward as another incentive to give it your all."

"I'll look forward to it." I said with an eager smile and a salute to her with 2 fingers.

"Me too, Jayden. Me too." Her eyes shimmered as she disappeared in the gate.

I was certain to win. I knew it in my heart. I would show Lenora that I can take on anyone.

I cracked my knuckles, getting ready to head into the gym. I threw a glance at my 3 Pokéballs with Snivy, Tranquill and Blitzle. "Here we go, guys." I said to them with a grin and took my first step through the gate of the gym.

My first glance around got me confused, the place looked like a library, and it seemed like it actually was one. Tons of books filled the shelves for several floors. And three other trainers stood around the library, apparently reading some books waiting for someone to challenge them.

"HELLO THERE, YOUNG MAN!"

"WOAAAAH!" I shrieked up as all of the sudden an old man with white hair and sunglasses called out to me. "Jesus, what's with people jumping on me from behind today?"

Not bothered by my complaints the old man continued "Welcome to the Nacrene City gym. This gym is based on normal type Pokémon…"

"Hey wait, didn't I see you before?"

"…the best way to fight Pokémon of that type is to…"

"Weren't you at the Striaton gym as well? How did you get here?"

"…you will have to battle all the other trainers in this library before…"

"Okay, okay I get it. I won't need any more information."

"Very good. Now would you like to have some mineral water. You look like you could need it." He held out a water bottle to me.

"Umm no thank you. I don't really need it."

The man leaned towards me and spoke with a deeper voice "I said…" he leaned in towards me almost touching my nose with his "…do you… need… some mineral water?" his voice was stern and he stared holes into me.

I gulped "S…sure, I'll take some water." I reached out my hand and grabbed the bottle.

"Good choice. Now good luck in the gym." He went back to his cheery voice as if nothing happened and proceeded to ignore me.

"Ooookayy." I said to myself as I stepped back from the creepy old man and got ready to head for Lenora.

I stepped into the library and headed for the vanguard trainers, two of them being school kids that I beat easily. Now that I think about it, it's a bit cruel to put the pressure of guarding a gym to little kids. But I had to admit that they were strong opponents. They definitely had potential.

The last challenger was a female scientist who threw me off a bit since she had an evolved Pokémon, Herdier. But fighting her ground Pokémon with Tranquill's flying abilities, she was also no problem to deal with.

The scientist congratulated me "Good job, now you can go and challenge Lenora. But you'll need to find the entrance to her room first. You'll need to…"

"Look through the books and once I find the right one, there will be a hidden door opening?" I deadpanned.

"Umm… yeah. How did you figure that out?"

"Well it's a library. I need to solve a puzzle. No-brainer, isn't it?"

She scratched her head "Damn, we really need a new puzzle."

Leaving her to her thoughts it didn't take me long to find the right book in the shelves. With care I slid my hands over the rows of reading material until I landed on a book with the title "Hidden doors and how to hide them" written on the back.

"Subtle." I chuckled to myself as I pulled it out. Halfway out, it got stuck and made a clicking sound.

With a loud grinding noise, one of the bookshelves moved. After sliding all the way against another bookshelf, it revealed a hidden stairwell with lights inside.

I steeled myself knowing what lies ahead. It's time to face the gym leader.

I descended down the stairs into another room filled with books all around. It was lightly illuminated by torches. Among books, a painting and a large, heavy, wooden desk there were 2 glass showcases with artifacts in them standing in the room. I didn't know if they were more fossils or some kind of minerals but my mind was somewhere else anyways.

Because leaning against the large desk, leaned the gym leader of Nacrene City.

Lenora chuckled as she saw me coming down the stairs. "You are fast. I have to give you that."

I walked to the center of the room smiling back at her "Well, I'm known for getting things done quick. Did you expect me to make it through the gym?"

She parted from the desk and walked down the few stairs that led up to it. "I had a feeling. When I met you outside, I somehow knew that you had the dedication and heart for it."

We walked in circles around the battlefield that was drawn out on the ground. "But now that you are down here, let's see if you have the guts to pull this through to the end. Fight me like you mean it." Lenora taunted me. "Even if you have a crush on me." She smirked devilishly. She had an aura of superiority to her. She would not back down.

I blushed when she brought up my crush on her but I didn't lose my focus. "I always fight to the best of my abilities. No matter who it is I fight."

Lenora pulled out a Pokéball from her pocket and was ready to throw it. "We'll see if you stay true to your words!"

I readied my Pokéball as well. "Yeah, you will. Be ready for defeat, Lenora." I beamed with excitement.

"Snivy, I choose you!"

"Watchog, go!"

We both called our Pokémon. And with Snivy on my side and Watchog on hers the battle began.

"Sni!" My little Snivy was a lot smaller than Watchog. Snivy looked a bit intimidated by the larger Pokémon and looked back to me for commands with a slight look of panic.

"Don't worry, Snivy. You can take him on." I encouraged him with a smile.

"Snivy!" Snivy saluted me with his tail. He learned it from me. He copied me whenever he saw me saluting someone with my fingers but his arms were too short to reach to his forehead. And since it was kind of flattering, I let him continue to do it.

Lenora watched us with crossed arms, smiling. A genuine smile, not a teasing one.

"Okay, I'm ready to start! Snivy, use Razor Leaf!" and with my first attack, I sent Snivy against Watchog.

Despite it being very tall, Watchog was very fast and avoided the attack.

"Snivy?" He called out in confusion, Watchog had dodged his Razor leaf and was now behind him.

"Watchog! Quick Attack!" Lenora commanded.

"WATCHOG!" It screamed out as it rammed his head into Snivy's back, launching it half across the battlefield. He slid over the floor until he came to a halt. He was not unconscious but hurt badly.

I was worried "Snivy! Are you okay?"

He was slowly getting up again "S...S…Snivy." He nodded to me and got back into position.

"Okay, if you say so. Let's try to get back at him! Use Vine Whip!"

"SNIVY!" Snivy launched forward. Using his tail as a vine, he smacked the completely surprised Watchog to the ground.

"Watchooooog." Its eyes were spinning around as Watchog lost consciousness. It was a critical hit.

"Watchog, come back!" Lenora called back Watchog with her Pokéball with a slight look of worry on her face. But it quickly turned into a content smile. "You are even better than I expected Jayden."

I petted Snivy on the head proudly "It's all thanks to my Pokémon. They became my friends over the course of my journey, I'm just lucky that they listen to me this well."

"Snivyyyy." Snivy purred as I petted him.

Lenora smiled again. It looked like she was analyzing my character and it seemed like she was pleased with what she saw.

Suddenly her face grew stern "Well, you haven't beat me yet!" Another Pokéball came out of her pocket and a red light emitted from it. Next up was a Herdier. A tough opponent with a very strong defense.

"Okay, Snivy. Looks like we're not done yet. Try as hard as you can okay?" I smiled at him, gaining me another adorable salute with his tail.

As Snivy got into position with half his health left, Lenora already prepared her next attack. "Herdier, use Tackle!"

"Her! Her!" the dog Pokémon barked as it lunged forward to Snivy.

"Snivy use…!" But before I could finish my command, Snivy was tackled by the large Herdier. A painful thump rang out as Snivy hit the floor. He was knocked out.

I kneeled down to him, picking him up in my arms. "You did your best. Thank you." I said to him, comfortingly.

With a smile on his face as he slept, I called him back into the Pokéball.

Lenora again looked over to me with crossed arms and approvingly smiling. "Shall we continue?" she asked a bit worriedly "This was your starter, wasn't it? How do you feel about his loss?"

"Well, Snivy did what he could and that's all I can ask for. Besides, the rest of my team is just as important and competent as him. So don't expect me to give up just because you beat my starter." I couldn't stop now. I still have my trump card.

"Tranquill, I choose you!"

"Tran!" my female flying type jumped out of my other Pokéball.

"You have a Tranquill?" Lenora built up a sweat, she knew that her ground type Herdier was weak against flying types.

I smirked as I pointed at Herdier "Tranquill…" I looked up to Lenora and saw her sighing in acceptance. She knew that I was about to win and she was now content with it. "…use Wing Attack!"

"TRAAAAAAAAN…" Tranquill lifted up her wing ready to strike. Herdier gulped as it saw her approaching. "...QUIIIIIIIIILLL!" and her wing pummeled Herdier into the floor.

It was an immediate KO. "Her. Her." Herdier mumbled as he fell unconscious to the floor.

Lenora stroked the Herdier's fur coat "Good boy." She whispered to him as she called him back into the Pokéball.

Wordlessly, I called back Tranquill as well. Of course after I thanked him for his good work.

A deafening silence hung in the air. Lenora, without saying anything walked towards me. I got nervous.

She stood in front of me and looked into my eyes. "Never before have I seen with as much potential as you showed me today, Jayden."

I loosened up and looked up at her curiously.

"Your Pokémon follow your lead, not because they have to obey you, but because they want to show their friend what they are capable of. Even when you lost your starter, you kept calm and collected and worked with the rest of your team. You have the potential to be one of the greatest trainers who ever lived. You have something that other trainers have long forgotten or tend to ignore: Compassion. And therefore, I am proud to award you the Basic Badge."

Lenora pulled out a case that contained the basic badge. It had a golden rim, surrounding a purple straight line. I did it! I beat my second gym! I was overjoyed.

"Though I have to ask you, if you had a flying type the whole time. Why didn't you just call it right away and finished me quickly."

I rubbed my neck "Well I want to let everyone of my team show their strength, so I let Snivy be the first vanguard."

"Hehehe that is the sound of a real trainer." She chuckled with a slight tone of affection. All of the sudden, Lenora pulled me towards her and hugged me. "Maybe that's why I got so intrigued by you." She hugged me tightly to her body. My face pressed into her huge E-cup boobs. I felt her warmth and heartbeat through the thin fabric of her white shirt.

"Mmmmhh." Lenora took off my cap and tossed it into the corner. She nuzzled my hair and inhaled my scent all the while, leaving kisses in it. "As I promised, I will give you an extra special reward for beating me. Mmmmhh!" she continued to hum happily as she caressed my body. I got incredibly turned on.

Not being able to contain myself, my hands wandered to her behind. Lenora had such an alluring ass. It was thick and curvy and too much to even contain it in my hands. Nonetheless, I started squeezing her butt cheeks, much to her arousal.

"Hahn, ohhh, Jayden! Hehe, is that a way to treat someone who's older than you? You should be ashamed of yourself." She cooed as turned from my hair to gaze straight into my face. Her breath was already a little labored from me massaging her rear.

"I can't let that go unanswered. *Mnn*" My lips were quickly assaulted by Lenora's mouth. Pecking at each other, we got lost in the moment and mangled our bodies together, searching for as much body contact as possible.

"Haaahn." Soon Lenora opened her mouth widely. She pulled my tongue into her mouth and sucked on it lasciviously. She was definitely some leagues above me in kissing experience. Her tongue snaked around mine as I tried to keep up her pace and massaging her plumb ass at the same time.

Simultaneously, we started to undress each other. First, I lost my jacket which Lenora shoved off my body as she kept kissing me deeply. Her thin rose lips played around with mine. Meanwhile, I unbuttoned Lenora's shirt, revealing her teal colored bra with elegant stitching patterns on it. It could barely contain her enormous bust from spilling out of the top.

"Oh my lord, they are beautiful." I mumbled in amazement as I pulled down her bra. Her heavy tits swayed alluringly in front of my eyes. Sexy dark brown nipples adorned their tops and lured me in to play with them.

"You like them, don't you? Go on! Touch them! Fondle my tits!" she demanded in want.

I was about to reach out to them. My hands dug into her supple flesh and I started to viscously molest her heavy tits. My hands sunk deep into her malleable boobs and rubbed them violently.

Lenora then reinvigorated her assault on my lips. "AAAAAHHHNNN! *Ha Mmnnn smack* Jayden!" I couldn't believe that I had the gym leader of Nacrene city moan in my arms. Her dark skin rubbed against my lighter one and as we both caressed each other's body we moaned into the other's mouth. The fact that Lenora was way older than me didn't matter in the slightest anymore, now she was just a horny girl that wanted me to fuck her more than anything. And that realization aroused me even more now.

Suddenly, Lenora pulled my hands away from her chest. She held my hands gently and looked deeply into my eyes as she panted.

"Haaa, Jayden. I want to do something for you." She said but kept giving me little pecks as she talked.

"*Mwah* What is it?"

"First, you need to sit down in that armchair over there." She pointed at the large office chair that stood behind the heavy wooden desk.

Obeying her commands, I nodded and sat down in the comfy armchair. "What now?"

A sly smirk crossed her face as she got in front of me. She loomed over my body with her huge tits right in front of my face. She pressed them tenderly against my chest making me extremely hard from the arousing sight. She slid her tits over my body until her they were pouring out over my crotch.

She threw me an upward glance with a wicked smile "Since you like these so much, let this old woman show you how to use them correctly." She giggled as she started to unzip my pants. I gulped as I saw my full hard on spring up right into her deep cleavage.

Delighted by the view, Lenora smiled and tightened her tits around my rod. Watching for my reaction and licking her lips, Lenora started to rub and twist her tits around, rubbing my throbbing cock as well. Her smooth skin gave me pleasure beyond belief and I threw my head back into the chair, moaning.

"OH LENORA! It feels so good!"

"Haa haa hehehe there is plenty more where that came from." She chuckled, happy about my reaction. She redoubled her efforts and was now heaving her entire upper body up and down to give me a huge titfuck.

My cock was engulfed by her flesh and spurted out pre cum, serving as lubricant for an even more intense rubbing. My cock was sliding in and out of sight as it disappeared and reappeared out of her tits.

Lenora looked down at my cock with burning lust and licked her reddish lips.

"Lenora what are you doing?" I asked as she lowered her head to her tits. "HAAAAAH!"

Lenora shoved her face into her cleavage to get my dick into her hungry mouth. Even the head of my dick was now constantly barraged with a sensory overload of pleasure. Her tongue snaked around the head and licked my frenulum. It was so wet and spongy and flexible. She was mixing up her boob/blowjob with licks and sucks over and over assaulting my about-to-explode cock.

"MPF MMPF MMMMMMMMHHH!" Muffled moans came from her mouth, adding vibration for additional excitement.

I couldn't hold it anymore.

"LENORA! I'M GONNA CUM!" I warned her, expecting her to slow down. But it was the opposite.

Grabbing a firm hold of her tits, Lenora slammed them onto my crotch, rubbing my shaft furiously. I let out loud moans as Lenora kept sucking me off as well. Drool ran down my dick and collected in her cleavage. It sprayed around as her tits were shaking around wildly. Her titfuck along with her sucking me off, pulled me over the edge.

"HERE IT COMES!" I yelled. My hips jerked up and thrusted into her cleavage.

The first spurt of cum shot directly into Lenora's throat, while the rest shot out onto her tits and gathered in her cleavage. My sticky cum, glazed her smooth skin and ran down the sides of her breasts as it overflowed from her cleavage.

"MMMMHHH… haaa." Lenora's breathing was heavy but she smiled satisfied. She gazed down at her cum-covered cleavage that still held my pulsating member. She leaned down and licked some of the cum off the head of my dick. "So thick, so rich." She mumbled in a daze. Her face was growing flush with desire as she tasted my semen.

I swallowed audibly as I saw her staring up at me, her eyes begging me to sate her lust. I grew hard immediately, much to her joy.

She gently poked my rock hard cock with her index finger. "Would you mind putting this inside me now, Jayden? I think I deserve a reward too, don't you too?"

I chuckled "Yeah, you do. You were a pretty tough opponent."

She giggled back "Oh, I was not an obstacle for you. To you, I am weak. Just as I am weak for you now." She slid her body up mine again and pressed her lips against mine "Show me how a real, great trainer does it." She whispered into my ear huskily.

She backed away from me and shimmied out of her teal colored pants and panties. Her uncovered pussy was leaving strings of her juices connected to her panties. It was dripping wet. A triangular patch of teal colored pubic hair topped off her plump pussy which was otherwise completely smooth.

I salivated at the sight of her bodacious naked body and was basically hypnotized to stand up and touch her body. My pants slipped down as I stood up from the armchair. With our naked body intertwined, we started to make out with each other. Out tongues were wrestling together and we spread our saliva around inside each other's mouth.

I pushed her back against the desk, making her lean on it as I pressed my body to her.

Lenora laid down on the top of the desk, pulling me along with her. We laid on the desk, still kissing each other passionately. I felt our crotches rub together. Both our sexes craved each other and pulsated with excitement.

Lenora and me looked down to our connection point before we gazed into each other's eyes. "Well, will you give me my reward?"

I smirked "What about mine?"

"It's always a give and take among us trainers." She smiled warmly.

I shared her sentiment. Lining up my towering cock, I shoved my hips forward, piecing her folds and burying it in her depths. My member crept through her insides until it was engulfed to the hilt by her warmth. It was easy to slip into her, due to the wetness of her insides and the precum that was still stuck to my cock.

"HOOOH I haven't felt a cock this good in ages! Jayden! I want you to fuck me hard! Be rough with me, I can take it!" she pleaded as my cock reached in as far as it would go.

I leaned down to Lenora and whispered into her ear "I'll fuck you so hard that you will scream for me. Hnngg!" I challenged her despite me being just as aroused as she probably was.

"A challenge huh?" she wrapped her curvy legs around my waist and pulled me more into her crotch. "Bring it on! Come to mama!"

I smiled at her comptetetiveness. I leaned down close to her again to the point of our noses touching each other and chuckled sultrily "I always knew I was a fan of chocolate." We both giggled and I gave her a short, loving kiss.

My entire bodyweight laid on top of her as we were connected. I was face to face with her as we smiled to each other in competition.

I drew back my hips just to thrust back in again. Slow pumps turned into powerful slamming.

Lenora clenched her teeth, enduring the pleasure. I wasn't faring much better, as I couldn't hold back my moans. We shared our warmth as our heated bodies rubbed together.

My hips slapped against her ass, creating a reverberating slapping sound. The usually quiet library was filled with our wet and nasty sounds of our fucking.

The desk creaked under us. With Lenora underneath me, I started massaging her giant tits.

"Jayden! Yes, touch me more!" Lenora's eyes were glazed over and she drooled.

I wanted to taste her mouth again and hunched over her to kiss her once more. I pulled her face closer to mine with my hand at the back of her head, driving through her puffy hair.

"Your whole body feels amazing, Lenora!" I moaned between kisses.

"Hehehe does that mean I'm gonna win?" she panted and teased me cockily.

"You haven't won yet!" I responded with a wry smile.

She laughed between moans "That's what I said before you beat me."

I had no response to that, so I let actions do the talking for me.

Striving to finish her off, I sped up my thrusting. Her pussy gobbled me up eagerly, spreading her juices over my dick and crotch.

"Holy shit, this is so fucking GOOD!" I moaned loudly.

Lenora didn't respond, but her lust riddled face, looking up at me, told me all I needed to know.

I thrusted even harder. Her legs, wrapped around my waist helped me to fuck her deep as they tightened up preparing for her orgasm.

"C…C…CUMMING!" Lenora could wring out this last word before her vagina clamped down on my length.

"Holy shit, IT'S SO TIGHT!" her clamping pussy broke my resistance and the urge to cum was too much to handle. My cum sprayed out into her expectant insides and the moment it reached her depths, torrents of juices sprayed out from our connection point.

A mix of my semen and her juices frothed up between us, overflowing from our crotches.

Lenora was smiling ecstatically as she arched her back on the height of her orgasm. "OH MY GOOOD!" she cried out.

"Woah! Haaaa! Damn!" I panted as my strength slowly left my body. I hunched over before I completely collapsed onto Lenora. My drained dick slipped out of Lenora's pussy, allowing my cum to flow out of her.

Lenora took me into her arms and combed my hair comfortingly. "I'd say that I won here." She giggled cockily.

"Are you kidding me? Haaa. I made you cum way harder!" I replied stubbornly.

She laughed "Alright, I'll allow a tie then. Haaaa." She sighed in relief.

I leaned up to her face and combed her hair with my fingers while I pressed my lips to hers. "A tie. I'm okay with that."

Lying in each other's arms, we laid on the desk for a while longer. Lenora looked at me adoringly with her emerald green eyes "Please do me a favor and never lose this attitude of yours." She sighed happily as she cuddled up to me

"Why?"

"Because I want you to spread your mentality across all the people of Unova. I can see that you are meant for great things. Please share your compassion with those who need it and encourage them to show this compassion themselves. You might one day be a true champion, and once that day comes, you need to be someone that people can look up to." She spoke softly but the way she said it was like a plea.

I was a bit taken aback by her wish, but I nodded. I would become the very best one day. Together with my Pokémon, and my friends, I will achieve it. Sounds corny I know, but her words motivated me even more now.

I rested next to Lenora and with her in my arms and a smile on our faces, we fell asleep on the desk.

 _ **End day 17**_

"Man, I was so innocent back then." I thought as I finished the rest of my waffles. "But it was an important point for me. This was the point where I truly started to realize the importance of my journey. I wanted to be someone who inspired people. To show them how to become a strong trainer."

Now that I look back on it, Lenora might have made me into the person I am today. I should visit her some time to thank her again for that.

Anyways, it's noon already, I think I should go outside for a bit. Maybe take a walk or something. "Pick out another video until I come back. See ya."

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Well, this chapter was a lot longer than I had anticipated but here it is. I hope you enjoyed it and it wasn't too cheesy. I know I did have some wonky dialogue here and there.

But nonetheless, if you enjoyed this chapter, please review, follow and favorite me and my stuff and let me know what character you want to see next in the reviews as well.

Until next week, have a good night, day, or anything in between.


	7. Unknown Friends Part One (Present Day)

**Okay, everyone, here's a new transitional chapter. But this time it's just a part one. I think since I wanna make this a bit of a longer story, I'll split it up into 3 parts. So the next 2 transitional chapters will continue this story here. Also if you are looking for a sex scene, there isn't one today. This chapter is more to build up to the other 2 which will actually have sex in them. Hope you'll enjoy it anyways. Let me know what you think, I'm very open to suggestions and criticism and if you'd like to, please follow and favorite me and my stuff.**

 **yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy**

"*sigh* I'm glad, Nuvema hasn't changed a bit since I left." For some people that would be a bad thing. I mean don't get me wrong, change is good most of the time. But for a town like this, with all the nature and calmness surrounding it, it is just better to stay this way. Even the Pokémon that crawl through the tall grass aren't really that menacing.

When you fought ancient monsters and an evil corporation who tried to separate Pokémon from their trainers, suddenly little cats and birds that used to give you trouble seem so silly.

I was taking a walk outside of Nuvema to vent a little. I wanted to appreciate the peace I'd be living in from now on.

Route one. It's like it was yesterday that I started my journey out into the world right here. I wonder if anyone else felt this enormous sense of adventure and freedom once they ventured out into the big world. Realizing that they can cross their boundaries and achieve great things. At least that's how I felt when I took my first steps in Route One and caught my first Pokémon along with my starter Snivy.

I walked alongside the lake that accompanied the road. It was formed by the water that swept in from the sea, so a lot of salt water fish Pokémon were visible through the clear surface.

I looked out onto the water, shimmering with the sunlight that reflected in it. I took a deep breath and smelt the salty ocean air.

But then I noticed something. My eyes wandered to a field of sunflowers on the other side of the lake. They stood on a bit of a higher platform then mine and it seemed unreachable but… someone stood there. A girl.

From what I could make out, she looked like a trainer. She wore a white undershirt with a black open vest over it and blue jeans hot pants which had rips all over them. Going along with that, she wore a white and pink cap with a Pokéball emblem on it, almost like my own cap, and a purple bag that looked just like my blue one. Through her cap, poked out two puffy locks of hair on the side and a broad ponytail out of the back.

Her gaze was on the ocean just as mine was a minute ago. A small smile was on her face as she looked over the water. I had to admit, I had a warm fuzzy feeling in my heart as I saw someone who looked like she had the same admiration for Nuvema as I did.

I wanted to talk to her, but the way to the sunflower field was blocked by trees. But where there's a will there's a way. I climbed the steep wall that separated the water from the dense forest. Going through the forest was out of the question, it was too dense to fit through. Yeah that's the explanation we're going with.

I slowly made my way along the slope of earth to the other side of the lake, clinging to the ground. My clothes would definitely be ruined after this, but the curiosity was more important to me right now.

Step by step I got closer to the sunflowers until I finally reached the right wall. Now all I had to do was climb up. I put all my energy into my arms to pull myself up. But as I came close to the platform above, I started to lose my grip. The earth gave way under my feet and I started to slip back down.

"Oh nonononono!" I cried out as I slowly moved down the slope. With my hands I searched for something to hold on to, and oddly enough, I could get a hold of something. Pushing myself up with my feet the rest of the way, I managed to climb to the top. I panted a bit as I kneeled down on the flat ground.

"What did I grab onto?" I wondered to myself. I looked at my hand and found that I was actually still holding onto something, another hand with a black and red wristband.

"Man, you really scared me!" My gaze followed up the smooth bare arm that held my hand. My eyes finally looked into the eyes of the clear blue eyes of the girl I saw before. She looked frightened and was panting, probably out of distress. Her gentle hand clasped mine tightly.

I blushed a little as I looked up at her. "Sorry, it was a stupid idea to climb over here." I stood up as I still held her hand. With my free hand, I brushed off the dirt on my jacket and trousers.

"Phew, I'm just happy I caught you in time." The girl smiled with relief as she rubbed her neck shyly. Her shy smile was adorable, and her hand felt so soft in mine that I couldn't help but smile back at her.

"You said it, thank you for saving my ass back there." I thanked her apologetically.

"Hehehe, your ass? I think I saved more than that." She said jokingly and giggled.

"Hehehe, yeah…" We both chuckled a bit as our eyes locked onto each other and we smiled warmly to the other. As the dawn of the sun hit us from the side, we stood there on the sunflower cliff, wordlessly smiling.

Finally, I realized that we were still holding hands.

"Oh!" I pulled away my hand nervously "S…Sorry." The girl blushed at the sudden realization as well.

"Oh umm nothing to worry about." She waved me off.

I put my hands into the pockets of my jacket, trying to think of something to change the topic. "So, umm what are you doing? I mean over here of all places?"

The girl turned to look over the ocean "Ah nothing much, just… admiring the view." With a fantasized gaze she stared out over the lake and the ocean.

Turning towards the edge of the cliff, I kept her company and looked onto the water as well. The evening sun painted the lake in warm colors and made the surface of the water glisten with sunlight. A soft breeze blew about and made the trees in the distance sway lightly.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" I asked her with a soft voice.

"It's the prettiest view you can get. I always come here when I need to vent a little. And nowadays I need that a lot."

"Why is that?"

The girl took a deep breath as she enjoyed the fresh, ocean air. "Because this makes me feel much more at ease than anything else in the world. I've been on edge for way too long. I used to travel a lot around Unova, but now I can finally relax a little more."

I smiled, she seemed to be in the same position as me "Yeah, when you travel around so much that you forget to appreciate peace and quiet, it can get pretty stressful."

The girl turned her head to me with a wide smile as her hair was blown about by the wind "I thought the same thing! I missed my home so much while I was gone." Her view turned to the landscape again "I almost forgot how beautiful it was."

Together we watched the sun set over the ocean "You know, for the last year I've been doing all I could to become the best trainer there ever was. I fought evil people and strong wild Pokémon, but in the end the best thing I can remember were the places I visited and the great people I met."

She looked at me in amazement "Just like me! When I set out to go into the world, my biggest goal was to become strong. I can't believe I finally found someone who thought the same thing as me!"

"I know right!? I thought I was the only one who felt that." I got excited. Finally, I had met someone of the same mindset as me. This girl… this girl felt like a soulmate to me.

We both chuckled and moved a bit closer together. "I missed stuff like this." I spoke quietly.

"You missed what?" the girl cocked her head questioningly.

"To have someone to relate to. I've made several friends around Unova, but never someone who I really felt mentally connected to. Someone to call… a friend."

The girl looked to the ground in slight embarrassment "Me neither…" she fell quiet and blushed a little.

We stood there in silence as the sun slowly sunk into the horizon. Suddenly the girl spoke up "Why don't we be friends?"

"We?" I said surprised.

"Yeah! I mean, if you don't mind." She fumbled around with her fingers awkwardly "I… I'd really like to have someone to talk to. Someone who understands me."

I smiled at her and put my hand to her shoulder. "I'd love to be your friend." I said softly as her nervous eyes looked up at me. "We can meet here any time if we need each other."

Her eyes sparkled with joy and she put her arms onto my shoulders as well. "Thank you." She avoided eye contact in embarrassment as we both had our arms around each other as if we were hugging. Her arms laid gently on my shoulders and mine on hers as we looked into each other's eyes.

The sun reflected in our eyes "I… I'm really glad, I didn't let you fall." She stuttered awkwardly with flush cheeks.

Mine were flushing as well. "I'm glad you didn't let me fall too. Or else I could have really hurt my ass."

We both laughed at my dumb joke until we fell quiet again. With our eyes locked.

The girl was slightly biting her lip, telling me that she wanted me to kiss her. Instinctively I leaned down to her. Her mouth slowly moved towards mine until our lips gently touched.

It was a soft kiss, there was no rush for us. Very nimbly we pecked each other with our lips and mildly sucked on them.

Her lips were warm and smooth and felt so great that I thought they were made for me.

She pushed her body up against me weakly. Resting in my arms as I hugged her.

After a few seconds passed, we separated from each other. Our eyes staring into each other with a glazed over look.

We both blushed as we realized what just happened.

The girl cleared her throat "I should probably go. It's getting late soon. I hope I'll see you again."

We parted from our hug and she was about to leave. "Wait!" I called out to her.

"You haven't given me your name yet."

She smiled back at me "Just call me Hilda."

"Jayden." I smiled in return. "Wanna meet here tomorrow?"

She blushed a little "Same place, same time!"

The moment I wanted to raise my hand for a two finger salute, Hilda did the same at the exact same time. As we noticed this, we both chuckled before Hilda turned to walk away.

She pulled out a Pokéball and called out a Samurott into the water underneath the cliff. With a big jump, she fell onto the large Pokémon's back and rode off.

We both waved each other as we parted. She must be a very strong trainer if she can handle siúch a strong Pokémon I thought to myself.

Wait, why didn't I ask her to carry me over to the other side of the lake? "ARGH!" I groaned annoyed with myself as I reluctantly started climbing around the slope again.

After good 15 minutes of dirt and blisters, I managed to cross the lake again.

Brushing the dirt off my clothes again, I made my way home. On the way I passed through the tall grass shortly before Nuvema Town.

When suddenly, I had a small tingle in my head. "Ugh." I groaned slightly.

"OW OW OWWWWW!" The small tingle turned into a huge headache. I grabbed my head in pain, as my vision got blurry.

I stumbled forward, and the moment I passed the tall grass, the headache was magically gone.

"What happened?" I asked myself as the pain slowly subsided.

I tried to see if it was just temporarily gone and waited a bit, but the headache was still gone.

"Huh, it was probably just a migraine." I brushed it off. Things like that just happen sometimes.

Oh well, I can't wait to get back home and watch another video of my past adventures. Maybe that'll get me back on track.

And with a secure smile on my face I walked back to my house.

 **yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy**

 **Well, what do you think? Good? Bad? Let me know in the reviews.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this little snip bit again and I hope to see you in the next chapters where we will have some lemons again. Like I said, this was just the build-up. To the next part of the transitional story.**

 **Please favorite and follow me and my stuff and until next time…**

 **Have a good night, day, or anything in between.**


	8. That spark in you (Day 206)

**This week's pick by MangoLimePie: Elesa**

 **Hope you'll enjoy it as always. If you do, please leave a Review, follow and/or favorite. Also, remember that you can tell me who you want to see in the chapter for next week.**

 **Also, an important update in the lower AN.**

 **yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy**

Back in my room from my walk, I decided to take out my XTransceiver again. I needed something to stop me from thinking about Hilda. My heart was beating unusually fast.

What did that mean? Was I in love with her? Even though I barely knew her. Who knows.

But right now, I needed some distraction.

"Hmm, what to pick? What to pick? Oh this is a good one, it was during my second time I had to win the bolt badge in Nimbasa City. Yeah, you hear right. A second time. Just like I had to defeat the Elite 4 twice, I also had to earn my way back up to fight them. That meant, that even though I had already won the bolt badge before, I had to win it again since that year the leaders of some gyms changed positions and even new ones came to Unova.

I didn't let myself be discouraged though. Because I got to visit an old… friend of mine.

 _ **Day 206**_

"Seems like Elesa stepped up her game." I shielded my eyes from the bright lights as I entered the new Nimbasa gym. It was time for me to claim the Bolt Badge again.

Since the last time I fought Elesa, she switched from an amusement park style rollercoaster to an amazing, illustrious fashion show.

Right from the entrance down to the end of the huge hall was a lit up walkway with several models posing on it. They were apparently going to be my challengers. Hundreds of people were cheering them on from the sides as they performed several poses, some of them extremely suggestive and sexy. I saw the guys gawk up at the girls, every time they had a chance to get a peek under their skirts or of their cleavage.

I shook my head as I chuckled. "Man, these girls sure know how to get attention." Every movement they made was so jumpy and up beat that their skirts fluttered and their breasts swayed around, attracting lust filled stares of the guys in the audience.

But I wasn't here to ogle the girls, I was here to win a badge. (Well, and meet Elesa again of course) but mostly it was about the badge.

I took a deep breath and was ready to step up to the walkway when I was pulled back by something.

"Not so fast, young man." A familiar old man had grabbed my arm.

"Oh jesus! Not again."

"Well, you need to stay hydrated." He pulled out a bottle of mineral water and held it out to me.

"How often do I need to tell you that I don't need any water?"

"Of course you need water, just take it." He pressed the bottle against my chest. "TAKE IT!" He spoke sharply through his teeth.

I broke a sweat, this guy still made me nervous even after all this time. "Alright, I'll take the water. Jeez!" I aggressively grabbed it. "*sigh* Thanks for watching out for me I guess."

The old man chuckled creepily "Hehehe I am always watching you, Jayden." He smiled as if nothing happened.

I took my leave before he could do anything else. I really don't know what this guy's deal is. He even followed me with his eyes as I took my first steps towards the catwalk before he stared blankly ahead.

I shook my head and forgot about the creep since I had more important things ahead of me. With eager steps I walked towards the first of the 2 blonde models with extravagant fashion and lightning bolt shaped hair who stood between me and Elesa.

The first girl took a break from her posing as her eyes fell on me. She was immediately intrigued and inspected me from top wo bottom with a sultry look.

"You must be the new challenger. Jayden, right?" the audience was looking at me now as the woman walked towards me with a swing in her hips.

I gulped as she approached me with her eyes fixated on mine. Her fingers ran over my chest until they reached up to my chin and caressed it alluringly. Her face was dangerously close to mine. "Master Elesa told me and Ampère all about you. She was quite excited when she heard you were coming today."

I smiled, glad to hear that Elesa looked forward to meeting me again after all this time too. "Who is Ampère?"

She chuckled and cocked her head to the model a bit down the walkway who was still posing for her fans. "She's the one you face after you beat me. But don't mind her, I'm the stronger opponent anyways. I'm Nikola by the way, lover boy." A devilish smile crossed her face as she called me that and I blushed a bit from her teasing. Nikola was not as alluring as Elesa was, but she was a model after all and you could feel that she learned from Elesa.

I steeled myself, getting ready for the fight. I now temptingly caressed her chin too, making her smile at me in return with her eyes half lidded. "Well, beautiful, how about we get the show on the road then?"

She closed her eyes and giggled girlishly before she stepped back and made room for our battle. A heated fight began as I used my rock type Pokémon I caught to my advantage. She called out Elekind and Flaaffy while I used Cranidos and Boldore. Nikola didn't stand a chance. With a few Rock Smashes and Avalanche attacks, both her Pokémon were defeated.

As Nikola called back her Pokémon, she wasn't even sad or disappointed that she lost, instead she just smiled at me and gave way for me to move on. As I walked by her, she glanced at me sultrily and whispered "Go get her, big guy. Hihihi." She giggled huskily as her sharp eyes ogled me when I passed her. I smiled back at her with an equally flirty look "Hope I'll see you again."

Nikola smiled warmly "You will. Trust me."

Next up was Ampère, and apparently having seen the end of my fight with Nikola, she stood there with her hands on her hips. Just like Nikola, she inspected my body from top to bottom and licked her lips approvingly.

"Fancy seeing you around here. Had fun with Nikola?" she smirked snarkily. She had a kind of haughty atmosphere around her and a snobby, I'm-better-than-you attitude. But maybe it was more of an unspoken challenge for me to prove my worth.

"You're not impressed with me beating Nikola?" I rebutted, I would not let her attitude get to me.

"Not in the least. Don't tell her that I said this, but compared to me, Nikola is not even close to my standard. I, Ampère, am a real challenge though." She closed her eyes in self-confidence and smiled to herself.

I smirked at her more than healthy confidence in her abilities. I was really looking forward to see it put to practice. "Shall we begin then, Ampère?" I pulled out my Pokéball with Unfezant in it. I wanted to see if I could still win even though I used a flying type against her electric types I could still win.

As I called out Unfezant, Ampère had to hold back her laughter. She was so full of herself that the pure thought of me picking a weaker type seemed like a joke to her.

But that overconfidence quickly subsided when battle actually began. After calling out Elekid and a Blitzle, Unfezant still had half her health left. Ampère's face was stuck in shock as she had to call back her unconscious Pokémon.

"B…b… but… I should have easily won. I used a stronger type!" she was in disbelief of her loss.

I petted Unfezant's head before calling her back into her Pokéball before I walked over to Ampère and put my hand onto her shoulder. "Having an elemental advantage in a battle can give you a good head start, but if you depend on it too much and make no use of it your opponent can use his strategies to turn the tables on you. You fought well, but you still need to learn a bit about relying on your advantages." I was almost sounding like a tutor. Guess Lenora left quite an impact on me even after all this time.

Ampère lightened up and looked up at me "And if I learn to do that, I become a stronger trainer?"

"Oh, I have no doubt you could become amazing."

She pumped her fist "Yes! I'll be able to beat everyone!" And again became very overconfident. But I had to admit that was kind of cute so I let her keep thinking that.

Ampère threw her arms around me in a tight hug. I was surprised at first but hugged her back quickly. Her body was very light and her frame slender.

"Thank you Jayden. I'll become just as strong as you someday, I'll promise…" She was smiling brightly, her high and mighty attitude has completely disappeared and she was even kind of adorable right now. "…And then I'll beat you." Figures.

I rolled my eyes, but smiled, knowing that I inspired her, even though her motivation was a bit questionable.

We parted and I was ready to move on to the finale, but one more time, Ampère called out to me "I wish you good luck with Elesa. I know you can beat her." She smiled at me with endorsement.

"Thank you. I think I can handle her. I beat her before after all." Great, now I was the one who was overconfident.

Finally, I came to the main star of this show. The large stage at the end of the catwalk was brimming with people. Everyone pushed to be at the front to see their idol. The one, the only, Elesa.

"Elesa! I love you, I love you so much!"

"Oh my god! She's so beautiful!"

"Notice me Senpai!"

Fawning admirers called out from the front of the stage. They all were gawking up at her, wanting her attention.

And honestly I couldn't blame them. She looked fucking gorgeous. It's been a while since I've seen Elesa and her style changed a lot. Her once blonde short hair was now grown long and had two extremely long zig zag shaped locks. A headset with two antennas, one red tipped and one blue tipped, adorned her head. Her dress style was also extremely different from back then. Instead of a one-piece dress and leggins, she wore blue and yellow hot pants along with a revealing top. It was mostly covered though by a pompous, puffy mantle that hung loosely from her shoulders, allowing people to see some of her bare skin. Along with her thin, perfect figure, she was the embodiment of a super model.

Even my mouth was dry as I saw her. She looked just as in the moment as the day I first met her, she was as calm as can be and maintained a professional look at all times. She was born to be a model.

"Thank you everyone, I'm glad you all could make it tonight for my show. I cannot tell you how privileged I feel to…" her eyes stopped on me as she looked over the crowd. I was standing at the end of the catwalk casually waving at her. Her face lit up for a short moment of excitement. I saw that she was suppressing her actual happiness to see me because she had to maintain her professionalism.

"Well, it seems like I have a… challenger." She smiled as she looked over to me. I walked onto the main stage opposite to her side of it. "And he seems to be a very well-known face in Unova. Let's all give it up for… JAYDEN!" she presented me to the crowd which cheered me on ecstatically. They went wild with cheers for me and Elesa.

Among all the loud noises Elesa turned to me and gave me a cute smile "You came! You actually came! Do you have any idea how much I missed you? You know it's not fair to keep a lady waiting like that!" she was so excited, almost as much as I was. We couldn't show it to the crowd, but we both wanted to kiss so badly right now.

"I missed you too, Elesa. I couldn't wait to see you again when I heard that I would have to get the Bolt Badge again."

Her body almost pressed up to mine with her eyes shining up at me with affection. "Haaa, if only I could be alone with you right now, I have so much to tell you. So much I want to do with you. But sadly that has to wait." She sulked sadly.

I smiled warmly as I drove my fingers through one of her new black locks. "I love your new hairstyle. It suits you really well." I spoke to her softly. I noticed her lips quivering at my words.

"Aww, you're not making it easier to bear!" she whined.

"Well, why don't we just start the battle?"

She suddenly chuckled "But don't think I'll take it easy on you."

"Didn't expect you to,…" I leaned down to her ear "…beautiful."

She wavered in her knees and with a wanting coo to me, she got to her side of the battlefield.

"Ready Elesa?" I called out with the crowd watching us in astonishment.

"Ready!" she went back to her professional self and had an aura of power and confidence.

"Serperior, I choose you!"

"Flaaffy I choose you!"

We both called out our Pokémon. The first two rounds were against Flaaffy and Blitzle, her weaker Pokémon. To the surprise of the crowd, I beat them easily. Elesa though, seemed like she had expected nothing less of me and just kept smiling at me with that adoring small smile.

It came to the final round and if I guessed correctly, I already knew what Pokémon came next.

And just as I predicted, Emolga entered the field, her starter and absolute favorite Pokémon. "Emolga!" He called out happily as he was called to fight me.

Serperior was still standing strong due to his great defense but he still took quite a hit. "Serperior!" Still, he had all the fighting spirit he needed to win this thing.

The little electric mouse was not to be underestimated though, he was tough. After a long fight, with Serperior and Emolga throwing hefty attacks at each other, they were both close to their defeat. Serperior ground his teeth as he wanted to keep going, and Emolga wasn't much better.

The crowd held its breath at the exhilarating fight. It was a tie and the next hit would end it. Even Nikola and Ampère watched from the sidelines with amazement.

I was worried a little even and Elesa was waiting anxiously waiting for my next move.

I inhaled nervously before I made my decision. "Serperior, use Quick Attack!"

"Serperior!" He dashed off.

"Emolga, use Quick Attack too!" Elesa commanded Emolga.

"Emolga!" with all his power, Emolga sped up rapidly. Despite his little size, he could build up a huge amount of strength with his speed.

The two Pokémon clashed in the middle of the field. A cloud of dust filled the place of their impact, disrupting the view. Everyone was on edge as the dust cloud slowly subsided. Serperior and Emolga were head to head, standing motionless. But after a few seconds of silence, "E…E…Emolga." It was Emolga who weakly fell to the ground while Serperior was still standing, although shaken and dazed by the impact.

The crowd cheered loudly as they realized that I won. After this long excruciating battle, they granted me the victory.

Elesa picked up Emolga in her arms and gave him a small kiss on the forehead making him smile happily as he rested and was called back.

After that she came over to me while the crowd cheered for both of us. She even gave Serperior a small kiss on the forehead. He smiled happily, as beat up as he was, and was called back by me as well.

Finally, Elesa came to me with the small golden Bolt Badge in hand. She pushed in close to me and smiling quietly, clipped the badge to my blue jacket. She then looked up to me adoringly, not caring that the crowd was watching anymore.

"Not worried about the people anymore?" I asked as I put my hands on her hips.

She chuckled cutely "Will this answer your question?" She got up on her toes and pressed her lips against mine. The crowd gasped as I kissed Elesa back. I held her slender body in my arms gently and caressed her back. She cooed and whined into my mouth as our lips entwined.

A short line of saliva connected our mouths as we parted. Her eyes were full of love and lust for me with a glazed over look.

Elesa slid her fingers along my jawline lovingly before she turned to the crowd. "Dear people of Nimbasa City, please show your love to the winner of the Bolt Badge…" she turned to me and looked into my eyes lovingly "…as well as my lover!"

After a moment of surprise, the crowd fell into a roaring applause. Under the cheers of the masses we pressed our lips together again and kissed deeply as our tongues snaked into each other's mouth. Her wet tongue and mine wrestled together, making Nikola and Ampère blush and gasp in the background. They were biting their own lips, secretly wishing that they could be in Elesa's position too.

Elesa took a glance at them and smiled huskily. She moved her mouth up to my ear and whispered something into my ear. She made a proposition to me to ask if it was okay to do. I nodded.

Elesa called the 2 models over to us. "Nikola, Ampère!"

"Yes, Master Elesa?" they asked in unison.

"Follow me and Jayden here backstage. We need to… celebrate his victory." She licked her lips as she drove her finger across my chest.

I gulped heavily, knowing what she wanted to do and was pulled along by Elesa, Nikola and Ampère, who were all eager to go to the backstage room.

After we entered the private backstage room of Elesa, I quickly found myself in a very peculiar situation. I was put into a luxurious chair as the girls already undressed. Nikola and Ampère both had an equally nice rack with voluptuous D-cup breasts and curvy hips. Their skin was equally fair and light, just like most of the models in Unova. Elesa though topped them by a hair with her DD cup and an even juicier ass. It was no wonder why she was the main attraction here.

With the girls already naked and walking menacingly towards me, I was pinned to the chair by Elesa who lustily climbed onto my lap. Cupping both of my cheeks, she wantonly locked lips with me and greedily sucked on my tongue. While we kissed longingly, the two other girls undressed me too. Ampère was taking off my jacket all the while placing small kisses and licks on the back of my neck, while Nikola pulled down my pants and boxers before rubbing up and down my erect length with her tender fingers.

"Remember the last time you came here?" Elesa whispered to me "That was the best sex I've ever had. Ever since I didn't even let another guy touch me. I was saving myself for you, Jayden."

I was surprised at her dedication to me "Really? You held out that long just for me?"

She smiled proudly "Are you happy about it?"

"Oh you have no idea!" I eagerly started to massage Elesa's ass as I pushed my tongue into her throat. She moaned happily and rubbed her tongue hungrily against mine.

She parted for a short moment and as she panted gave directions to Ampère and Nikola. "Girls, make my man feel good!"

The girls looked at each other smiling as they knelt down left and right to my crotch. With hungry lips, they started to lick up and down my throbbing shaft. I moaned into Elesa's mouth as the two models fought about my dick with their wet hot tongues.

"Haaa it's so hard!" Nikola panted with glazed over eyes.

"And so hot!" Ampère's hot breath hit my cock as she cooed to me.

Together, they coated my dick in their sticky saliva and ran their lips from top to bottom of it to catch my dripping pre-cum.

Meanwhile Elesa noticed that I was intriguingly watching past her at the two girls servicing my cock. She had a look of jealousy in her gaze and puffed her cheeks as she sulked a little. She wanted me to pay more attention to her.

I didn't want to let my main girl feel ignored so I started to fondle one of her breasts along with her ass. My left hand groped her left tit and massaged it roughly making her face heat up with excitement and lust. Happy that I was directing my attention to her again, her eyes slanted and gazed into mine longingly. Our tongues still rubbed together and spread their flavor onto each other. She tasted sweet like candy.

While I focused on pleasing Elesa more, the girls down under stepped up their game. They started to take turns on sucking my dick fully, with Ampère now greedily swallowing my cock in her mouth, bobbing her head rapidly. Nikola on the other hand focused on licking and sucking my balls while her hand stroked the lower half of my shaft. It was like I was already in heaven.

After my cock popped out of Ampère's mouth, they almost expertly switched places. Nikola was now the one who engulfed my entire length and her tongue practically swirled around the head of my dick. Her technique was full of assaults on my weak spots like the slit of my cock and my frenulum. And together with Ampère licking my bursting full balls I couldn't stand it any longer.

My mouth popped off Elesa's as my teeth gritted and I had to clench my eyes shut. "JESUS, IT'S TOO GOOD! I'M CUMMING!" I moaned.

Elesa looked down at the girls proudly "Yes, my little students. Make him cum! Take it all in!"

With each girl again licking the sides of my shaft, my dick started to convulse and release loads of thick, creamy cum on their faces.

"OHHH, there's so much! It even landed on your face, Nikola." Ampère cooed in amazement.

"Ampère there is so much on your face too!" Nikola stared at Ampère longingly.

I was stunned into silence as the two models started to lick each other's face to get every drop of cum that landed on them. They giggled as their tongues tickled their skin.

There was no way that I wouldn't get hard again after that. My cock stiffened up again, ready for the real deal.

"Elesa?" I panted.

She looked at me curiously, already knowing what I wanted "What is it Jayden?" She asked with half lidded eyes.

"I'm definitely not done yet." I looked towards my towering cock.

She giggled giddily, she was so excited to get started. "Just to make this clear, I will be the only one you get to fuck. The girls are off limits!" she sulked possessively

The two girls stopped their licking and looked at Elesa jealously "Aww but we want him too!"

"Yeah, Elesa, that's not fair!"

Elesa wrapped her arms around my neck tightly, almost choking me "NO HE'S MINE!"

Eagerly, Elesa slammed her hips down onto mine. Before I could even react, her sopping wet pussy engulfed all of my length. It was too good to be true. Her insides were as soft as silk and warmth covered my cock from all sides. Her walls convulsed and rubbed my cock without her even moving. It felt like I would cum the second I entered her.

"AAAAAAH HOW I LONGED FOR THIS! IT'S JUST AS GOOD AS BACK THEN!" Elesa immediately threw back her head and arched her back. Just from slamming down on me one time, she had a small orgasm. Her tongue was lolling out of her mouth and her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

As she calmed down, she pressed her forehead to mine and stared into my eyes with lust. "Do it, Jayden! Drive me mad like you did before! I want all of you!" The usually composed and cool Elesa was now a slave to her own desires.

I wasn't faring much better and my hips started to squirm on their own. I wanted to pound her so bad. Elesa started to hump me. First with slow, grinding movements and then slowly speeding up as she closed her eyes in pleasure. Her tight pussy was embracing my cock and squeezed it tightly with every gyrating grind and hump that she did.

Me and her were both in heaven as we started to fuck. The chair creaked under our weight as Elesa was fucking me madly and I thrust my hips up against her.

Watching jealously, Ampère and Nikola rubbed their thighs together in want. Juices were running down their legs onto the floor. Not able to keep away anymore, they came towards me and Elesa as we fucked.

They stood to the left and right to us but Elesa barely noticed them as her gaze was fully focused on me. Suddenly the girls leaned down to her and probably as some sort of revenge for excluding them started to suck on each of Elesa's nipples.

"AHHHHH, girls what *pant* are you doing OOOOAAAAHH!" Elesa was driven mad from the combined pleasure of her pussy and her tits. The models sucked and licked all over her breasts, covering them in spit and attacking her sensitive nipples.

"We told you it's unfair that you get Jayden all to yourself."

"And now you pay the price."

The girls were both salty about Elesa stealing her away and decided to torture her with pleasure. And it was working flawlessly, Elesa was drooling from her mouth and was gasping for air from the constant stimulation.

I looked at the girls and they looked up at me with devilish smiles. "You know Elesa, they are right."

"AAAAAHHH!"

"NYAAAAAHH!"

The two girls cried out when I moved my arms underneath them and started to finger their dripping pussies. I shoved two of my fingers into both of them and thrust in and out of their tight love tunnels.

Elesa smirked at me as the girls squirmed for me "Oh, Jayden, you are so mean to them."

I smirked back at her. "You were just as mean before Elesa." I pumped my hips up into her making her moan loudly. "Maybe I should remind you of that a bit." As I pumped my fingers into the two other girls, Elesa's hips and mine slapped together wetly. Juices were gathering on my crotch and on my hands and we all were in ecstatic pleasure. Nikola and Ampère were grinding their hips on my hands to receive even greater stimulation from them and Elesa was kissing me wantonly as we fucked.

Slowly, I felt all three of their pussies tighten and my own climax approaching. Everything sped up. The drooling models all moaned heavily and were ascending towards the ultimate orgasm.

I thrust my hips and fingers into all of them for one long hard time and as Elesa humped me hard we all came simultaneously.

Ampère: "AHHHHHHHNNN, SO GOOOOD!"

Nikola: "OH MY GOD YEEEEEEEES!"

Elesa: "JAAAAAAYDEEEEEEN!"

Me: HOLY SHIT GIRLS! HAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

My semen shot right into Elesa as the girls came onto my lap and my hands. Juices were dripping everywhere, running down my arms and legs.

All of us had exhausted and satisfied looks on our faces as we rode out our orgasms. It was finally over and we all sunk to the ground. Thankfully there was a really soft red carpet on the floor that we all could cuddle up on. Elesa reserved her spot lying on top of me as Nikola and Ampère lied on both of my sides with their legs wrapped around mine. The warmth of their bodies covered me from all sides and I felt like the happiest man alive.

Nikola and Ampère quickly fell asleep with their heads resting on my shoulders leaving only me and Elesa awake.

I decided to comb her new black hair a bit and nuzzling her head lovingly. She was exhaustedly resting her head on my chest. "You never disappoint, do you?" she chuckled.

"Well, I try my best to not leave anyone satisfied. I wanted to live up to your expectations after all." I chuckled back.

"Hehehe, you always do, Jayden. That's why I love you so much." She faced me and looked at me adoringly. She was just too damn sexy.

"I love you too, Elesa. I always will. Maybe I should be the one having high expectations for you as well."

Elesa smiled "I will do my best to live up to them then." With a happy smile and half closed sleepy eyes, she placed a soft kiss on my lips before we both lost consciousness and drifted off to sleep along with Nikola and Ampère.

Having to do everything over again might not be such a bad thing after all. I'm actually looking forward to it more than I thought I would.

 _ **End Day 206**_

As the recording turned off, I was left with a raging boner. I didn't think that watching something I vividly remember already would turn me on so much.

"Maybe just one more." I thought to myself. "But which one?"

Hey, why don't you be the judge. Who should be next. I really need more right now and I bet you are eager to see more as well. Here, it's all your choice.

 **yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy**

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you all enjoyed it. If you did, you know what you can do, follow and or favorite my stuff and definitely leave a review of what you think of the series and of course who you want me to write a story about. We can even revisit characters we used before if you want to see them again. So take your pick.**

 **Also I have kind of some bad news, well not really bad it's just a heads-up. There will be no transitional chapter this week. Reason being: I celebrate my birthday this week. On the 11** **th** **of October I'm gonna be 21 years old. Holy shit, how time flies. I don't know if any of you care to know this stuff but yeah, that's the reason I'm not gonna have time to write since I really wanna celebrate big time with all my friends and family.**

 **The regular chapter though is still coming next weekend so look forward to that.**

 **And until then, I wish you a good night, day or anything in between.**


	9. Update

Hey guys. I wanted to make this update to let you know that I'm going to cancel/discontinue the erotic travel series. I know it's kind of sudden but I feel like this series is not really getting much traction and that the interest isn't really there much. I decided to finish up the arc with the Hilda plot with 2 smaller chapters and after that I'm going to start work on continuing my other series: Anthro Pokémon x Human. I hope you all understand this and thank you to the ones who read and enjoyed this series. Hope you'll stick around for my other content that I'm gonna put out.


	10. Unknown Friends Part Two (Present Day)

**As I stated in my previous update, I'll finish up the 3-parter story with Hilda. So this chapter and the following one will continue the story of the Unknown Friends chapter. So if you haven't already, please read that chapter first to get some context.**

 **I again want to thank those who liked the series and maybe one day if people want to see more of a trainer x trainer series I will pick it up again. But until then, I hope you'll enjoy part 2 of 3 of the Hilda arc.**

 **yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy**

I really wanted to continue watching through my old adventures to see, if I could get anymore sexy material out of it. But all the time that I searched through the data file, I couldn't help but think of Hilda.

I put aside the XTransceiver and limply fell into my bed. What was it that drew me to her so much? Was it her incredible gorgeous looks, how her eyes had the same spark in them as mine, how she was just as driven as I was? Was it her braveness to save me from falling down the cliff or the gentleness in her lovely smile?

Yes, it was all of those things! She was beautiful, she was cocky. I saw… myself in her.

It was already dark outside as I laid in my bed with my arm resting on my forehead as I couldn't get Hilda out of my mind.

"I need to see her again." I whispered to myself as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

As the next morning arrived, I was enthusiastic. With an excited smile, I jumped out of my bed and hastily put on my clothes.

Jacket: check!

Cap: check!

Pants: ?

"Where are my pants?" I said out loud as I stood in the hallway, half dressed.

That moment, mom walked by with a basket of clothes. I quickly took the basket off her hands and dug through the pile of laundry.

"Somebody is in a hurry." Mom raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"It's urgent!"

"What is urgent?"

"Pants!"

"Pants?

"Pants!" I kept rumbling through the clothes and right at the bottom of the basket, I found my freshly cleaned pair of pants.

Yes! Quickly I put them on and I was ready to rush out the door. Mom meanwhile was left behind dumbfounded. "Umm, well okay. Have fun sweetie!" she called after me but I couldn't even hear her anymore. I was just focused on meeting Hilda again. I was running through Nuvema with excitement, brushing through the tall grass up to the lake where me and Hilda first met.

Learning from the last time, I brought Unfezant with me this time to cross the lake to the field of sunflowers. Could have figured that one out earlier, but whatever. As Unfezant set me down on the ground, I gave her a small treat and rubbed her head.

And after I called her back, it was total silence.

I stood there, on the edge of the cliff. All on my own. The gentle breeze of the ocean wafted across my body and made my clothes flutter.

I walked up and down the site restlessly. What if she doesn't come? Was I stupid for thinking that she actually liked me?

I took a deep breath as I walked past the sunflowers. Out of boredom, I brushed my hands through them. The leafs rustled as the flowers bent and swayed.

It was then, when suddenly something shot out of the field. Two hands grabbed me and pulled me in.

"Woah! What the f... mph!" I landed inside the batch of sunflowers and was immediately shut up by a hand covering my mouth.

First I was scared, but then I noticed who was the one pulling me in and I relaxed. It was Hilda, who put her finger to her mouth to symbolize that I should keep quiet. I didn't know what this was about but I calmed myself and nodded.

She smiled and took her hand off my mouth. "Follow me." She whispered softly.

"Where are we going?" I answered quietly.

"You'll see. It's something really amazing."

I took her word for it and followed her silently. We crawled through the flowers with soft steps until we reached a small clearing.

In the middle of the clearing was a small nest with 4 eggs in it. The eggs were grey and black and pretty small. They couldn't have been from a large Pokémon.

"Now watch." Hilda commanded me.

I looked onto the nest as two Tranquills landed near the nest. It was a couple that apparently had come back from gathering some food for the soon-to-hatch babies. After the two of them stored the food in the nest, they both cuddled up and rubbed their heads together lovingly.

Hilda was looking over to me with a warm smile. "Isn't this adorable?"

I was smiling too. "Yeah, it is." I said quietly as I kept watching along "I have an Unfezant myself you know?"

Hilda looked curiously as I continued "To think that she started out as one of those small eggs really makes me proud of the long journey we had. I caught her when she was just a Pidove. Her wing was broken, so she couldn't fly anymore. I brought her to my home not far away from here in my bag and nurtured her back to full health. After that, she even let me catch her out of her own will without a fight." I was staring at the eggs with nostalgia as Hilda looked at me with loving eyes from the side.

She reached out her hand to me and held on to mine. Her soft fingers twined with mine. We were looking at each other ready to move in for a kiss as we heard a small cracking sound.

We snapped back to look at the nest when the small eggs started to form some cracks on their shell. Me and Hilda watched intently as the first Pidoves pecked their way out of their eggs. With their little beaks, they made their way out and saw the light of day. The small birds rustled their wings and stood up on their legs weakly. Their dubious eyes were still getting accustomed to the light as the baby Pokémon nestled up in their nest.

"Aww!" Hilda's heart was melting at the cute sight of the birds hatching. She looked like an excited little kid

Somehow that reminded me of myself. That kind of innocent fun that I had when I first started travelling. It made me feel so warm and happy.

One of the Pidoves seemed to have noticed us hiding in the flowers and stumbled out of its nest. With wobbly feet it walked over to us. The little bird stood before Hilda looking at her curiously.

Hilda calmly reached out her hand to it and it after it looked at her in confusion it climbed onto her fingers.

"Looks like it likes you." I whispered to not scare the Pidove.

"You think so?" Hilda said as she petted its head. It rubbed up against her hand happily.

"Yeah, it definitely does. You seem to have a good hand for Pokémon."

Hilda giggled "Looks like I do." She was smiling at me widely. It was so adorable how she cared for the little bird. I wanted to be with Hilda forever. Every time I looked at her I saw my soulmate. Someone who I cared for more than anyone else. I know that is rich coming from someone like me but… I think I've fallen in love with her.

Our nice moment was quickly interrupted though as one of the Tranquills found us out.

"TRANQUILL!" it cried out loudly, scaring me, Hilda and the other birds. Alarmed the whole nest was in panic and the birds flapped their wings in panic. The two adults and their kids flew past us and knocked me and Hilda on the ground.

I shielded Hilda from the birds by getting on top of her. Little beaks and talons rustled over my back but didn't hurt me really. I guess they just wanted to get away.

After the flock ran away, it grew silent again. I looked back to see if there were any birds left but the nest was empty. I took a deep breath and looked at Hilda who was lying underneath me.

"Are you okay? Did they hit you?" I asked worriedly.

But after looking up at me in confusion, Hilda started to smile and then laugh.

"Ha! Hahaha! Hahahahahaha!" she laughed cutely. Tears of laughter flowed from her eyes as she cackled.

"Hahahahaha!" I started laughing too at our ridiculous situation. Our bodies were pressed closely together as we calmed down and looked at each other. We were entangled on the ground with our faces mere inches apart.

I combed away one of Hilda's locks that hung over her face.

Hilda reach her hand up to my head and took off my cap, releasing my thick wild hair.

I did the same with Hilda, revealing her soft bound together hair with her ponytail flowing freely.

As if magnetic, our faces moved towards each over and our lips overlapped. A hot feeling filled my body as my lips kissed Hilda's. Her feminine body pressing up to mine gave me a feeling of unison that I've never felt before.

My hand kept combing through her hair as Hilda pulled down the zipper of my Jacket. I did the same to her vest, tossing both of them to the side.

Me left in my black undershirt and her in her white one we rolled over the soft grass together, putting Hilda on top of me now.

I got a hold of Hilda's fine plumb ass and rubbed over it tenderly. After the moans I earned from her, I took a hold of her hot pants and pulled them off. Her fair white butt came into view and it looked borderline flawless. Her skin was completely smooth and supple as my fingers dug into it.

Hilda meanwhile pulled off my undershirt and started to work on my pants and boxers. We laid there with only her still having her top on.

It was my duty to do the honors and as she sat up on my lap, I slid my hands under her shirt to pull it up. It was incredible how smooth her figure was under her clothes. Passing over her voluptuous D-cups, the shirt popped right up over her head and fell to the ground. There was nothing stopping us now.

My member was already as hard as a rock and stood straight up, poking her lower belly. Pressing her lips against mine in want, Hilda slid her pussy over my cock and rode the shaft. The strokes of her entire weight embracing my cock was incredible and I felt my crotch getting wet with her pre cum. We must have both been extremely excited since she moaned just as much into my mouth as I did in hers.

With her grinding on my crotch, I moved my mouth to her neck and sucked on it. She shuddered as I licked along her nape, making her grind me even harder.

"Your first time?" I asked her teasingly.

"Ha! Far from it, but you are pretty good. Haaaa. I have to admit." She panted with a cocky smile.

"Well it isn't my first time either, but I already feel like I could cum any second." I answered with a smile of my own.

She cupped my cheek with her gentle hand. "Well, it's still OUR first time." She kissed me lovingly "So it's just normal for it to feel this special."

She was right. It was something special that connected us. Something that made all of this feel so incredibly good. I don't know what it ultimately was.

I shook off my train of thought as Hilda lifted up her hips to line up her pussy with my towering member. With her hands guiding it, Hilda shoved my dick into her entrance and slammed her hips down. My entire length was engulfed by her wet, hot walls.

"OOHHHH Jesus! It's so thick!" Hilda moaned out loudly.

"You're one to talk, you are so tight! AAAAAAHH!" I moaned as well. It felt heavenly to be inside of her. I immediately felt the need to ejaculate and judging by Hilda's insides convulsing and her body laying weakly on me I think that she was close already as well.

We stayed still so we wouldn't cum immediately and embraced each other with our crotches connected.

We panted together and chuckled at our embarrassing endurance "This is weird. I never was this close this quickly." Hilda said.

"Like you said, this time is special."

We both smiled at each other when Hilda whispered "I think… haaa… I think I love you Jayden."

My heart exploded with emotion. I toppled Hilda over and pinned her to the ground with my dick still buried inside of her. I started thrusting mercilessly and hammered my cock into her.  
Hilda wrapped her arms and legs around me, moaning relentlessly. "HAAAAAAAA JAYDEN!?" she questioned with a yell, her mouth hanging wide open and her eyes glazed over.

"I LOVE YOU TOO HILDA! I FELT THIS WAY THE WHOLE TIME!" I confessed my love to her as I pistoned.

"OH JAYDEN! I'M SO HAPPY! FUCK ME! FUCK ME UNTIL I CAN'T THINK OF ANYONE ELSE ANYMORE!"

I intended to do exactly that as I pressed my lips to hers again while I filled her pussy with my cock. Everything tightened up and our combined juices made sliding in and out of her extremely easy and pleasurable.

We closed our eyes to indulge in the pleasure and swapped spit with our tongues tangled up.

Suddenly we both pried our mouths apart as the pleasure actually got too much. We were panting rapidly and heatedly.

"Holy shit! I'm… I'm… Haaaa CUMMING!" Hilda grit her teeth with her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

I was almost exactly as close to orgasm "Me too, Hilda. Let's cum together. I'm with you!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" we both cried out as my last deep thrust slapped against her hips and with my cock deeply burrowed within her depths I came. I spurted rope after rope of cum out. Probably the largest amount I ever shot out, it felt that good.

Hilda arched her back and convulsed with a delirious smile on her face. Overjoyed from her intense and satisfying orgasm.

We breathed heavily and rode on the aftermath of our simultaneous climax.

The air was calm and peaceful as Hilda and I cuddled with my jacket covering us. Surrounded by sunflowers and the evening sun shining down from above, it felt like our own private hideout. But the evening sun also meant that we needed to get home soon.

As we got our clothes back on I thought about last time we went our separate ways. "Hey, Hilda, you won't leave me behind on this side of the lake again right?"

She looked at me over her shoulder as she put on her hot pants "Oh, did I leave you behind? I thought you wanted to get back to the other side on your own. You did so well the first time after all." She giggled as she took a jab at me for climbing over the first time we met.

"Oh haha, really funny!" I rolled my eyes but couldn't stop myself from smiling.

She walked over to me and pressed up to me. "Maybe next time you bring some climbing gear. A pick or something." She teased me.

"You're terrible."

"You're terrible at climbing." Hilda rebutted as she lovingly pressed her lips to mine. "But okay, as exception, I'll let Samurott carry you over today too."

She was so cocky and smug. I love this girl.

After we passed over the lake, Hilda said she wanted to see me off at my house. But on the way to Nuvema something happened.

We walked through the tall grass that made up the border to Nuvema arm in arm. Suddenly, Hilda grabbed her head and started to grunt in pain.

"Ahh man." She cursed to herself.

"Hilda? What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

She waved it off with a smile "Ah, probably nothing. I just need to take a little break, my head hurts really badly." She rubbed her temples.

"Should I get you anything?"

"Nah it's really fine. Sorry, I know I wanted to follow you home but I really need a second to refresh." She leaned up to me, pulling my face to hers and kissed me softly "Thank you for caring for me though. I love you."

I smiled at her warmly "I love you too, Hilda. Wanna meet again tomorrow."

"Of course. I'm looking forward to it."

We parted and I moved on. Suddenly as I got deeper into the grass field, my head started to hurt a little as well and for a second, my vision went wide.

"What the fuck?" I asked myself as the headache was gone as quick as it came.

I turned around to ask Hilda if she felt the same thing. "Hilda did you…"

But she was gone. Nowhere to be found, the place where she sat was empty. Maybe she went back to the lake to get some refreshment, but all of this was really off.

I was looking forward to the next time I'd meet Hilda again, but something about all of this was strange.

The way that I felt immediately connected to her when I met her, the headaches that we both had and now her sudden disappearing.

Maybe I'll find out some day. For now, I made my way home and rested.

 **yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it. If you did, please let me know in the reviews and follow and favorite my content if you'd like.**

 **Expect the finale of this series around Sunday or Monday. And the following weekend I'll continue with a new episode of AP x H. Hope to see you there.**

 **And until then, I wish you a good night, day or anything in between.**


	11. Unknown Friends Part Three (Present Day)

**Well, this is going to be the end to this miniseries. It's a little bit of a shame to let it go, but I'm really looking forward to getting back to my former series.**

 **Anyways, I hope that you're gonna like this resolution despite the lack of sex this time. If you did, let me know what you thought of it in the reviews.**

 **yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy**

I met Hilda again the next day. We decided to take it easy and were relaxing at the shore of the salt lake outside of Nuvema. No having to climb the cliffs again, no flying or swimming over to the other side of the lake. Just me and Hilda and the soft breeze of the ocean.

Her head was resting on my shoulder while our hands laid in the grass, with our fingers twined around each other.

It was already evening. Time flew by when I was with her. We would talk for hours about our journeys in Unova. Weirdly enough, our adventures were pretty similar.

There was something itching in the back of my brain, but for the time being, I ignored it. Deep down I knew that something was off. There were too many similarities between us. She even beat all the gyms and apparently she beat the elite 4 as well.

I mean, how was that possible? But as I said, I kept quiet about it because I didn't want to tick her off. I loved her too much to doubt her and call her out.

"It's a lovely sunset isn't it, Jayden." Hilda sighed as she rested on me.

I was full of doubts, but I gave her a soft smile anyways. "Yeah, it sure is…" I let my insecurity show a little by staring off into space.

Hilda lifted her head to look up at me. "Jayden, what's wrong."

There were a million questions running through my head that I wanted to ask her. "Nothing." Was what I said instead.

Hilda giggled and pressed up to me even closer. I know this is supposed to make me happy. But I just didn't know anymore. "C'mon, you know you can tell me anything."

"I… I don't know."

"But I know…" she looked at me with a worried look as she turned my face around so I would face her "What's going on? I'm starting to worry about you."

She was right. I sunk my head nervously. "Hilda, I need to ask you some things."

"Sure, anything you want!" She replied eagerly.

"How long have you been travelling Unova?"

She was confused, understandably. "Well, let me think… About a year maybe?"

"Me too. And who is the area champion of Unova?"

She raised an eyebrow in question "Well, me silly." She pulled out her Pokédex with her winning team to prove it.

I looked at her seriously as I pulled out my own Pokédex as well and showed her that I was the area champion too.

Her eyes widened in disbelief when she saw it. "But…but…"

"Exactly, something is wrong here!"

"Jayden? What are you saying?"

"Remember yesterday when you wanted to bring me back home?"

"Yeah, you just disappeared into thin air. I was just looking away for a second and you were gone."

"As did you, Hilda. The moment I stepped past the entrance of Nuvema, you disappeared."

We looked at each other in silence and in thought. We both knew that this could not be possible. It was as if we were the same person, but not.

Hilda looked towards Nuvema town with a look of worry "We need to find out what is happening here!" she spoke with determination.

I smiled at her eagerness and nodded to her. I stood up and held my hand towards her.

She smiled back at me and took my hands into her soft ones. Before I could turn away to go towards Nuvema, Hilda held me back by my hand. She looked at our connected hands sadly.

"Do you… Do you think that what is happening here will change… us." Her eyes turned wet and a single tear ran down her cheek. Of course she was worried. Whatever happened to us could change everything. It was impossible for us to coexist and yet we do.

It's as if the laws of nature were turned on their head. But deep inside I knew that whatever it was that revealed itself to us, would not be able to destroy the feelings I had for Hilda. "I promise it won't."

I hugged her tight to me and she grabbed onto my shirt desperately. Her tears stained my clothes and even I was starting to tear up at the thought of maybe losing her.

We both took a deep breath and walked towards Nuvema. The tingling in our heads started to rear its ugly head and we both began to get hazy.

We both simultaneously approached the tall grass that led to Nuvema as our headaches began to take a stronger form. We held our heads as we delved deeper into the grass. Somehow the wind started to pick up and blew harshly. I held Hilda's hand in an attempt to give her confidence to move on.

We could barely move forward. An invisible force was pushing against us. But despite that, we pushed through. With energetic cries, we leapt forward and…

Silence.

Suddenly, the world went quiet when we reached the other side of the grass field. But something was off. It was too quiet.

"Jayden…?" Hilda looked to me for advice, but I had none.

I shrugged my shoulders and looked around us for anything odd.

Hilda did the same and subconsciously grabbed my hand tightly. I wrapped my fingers around it in pure anxiety and fear of something that could happen.

Suddenly, a loud shattering glass noise replaced the emptiness. Out of thin air, a rip appeared. It was like a portal had opened. Square shaped pieces of the air fell onto the floor and shattered until a bright light was left that formed a circular portal.

Me and Hilda were shielding our eyes before we could look. We were left speechless as we saw the portal. An image appeared in its center. An image of Nuvema town. The same old houses I knew, and the same ones that Hilda knew as well.

We stepped forward cautiously. Not letting go of each other.

"What is this?" Hilda asked the question we both had on our mind.

"I don't know. It looks like some sort of portal. But I could not tell you why it's here and why it shows Nuvema."

Hilda pointed at the image "Look there are even people walking!"

There were indeed. "It seems like this is a live image. This is what's going on in Nuvema right now."

Hilda was in disbelief before looking at me questioningly "Do you think we should try if it works. The portal I mean."

I gulped "You think that's a good idea?"

"As long as we're careful… maybe." She was definitely not sure about that. Neither was I.

We walked forwards slowly, reaching out our hands. We inched closer and closer to the portal, our hands equally close to touching it.

Our hands disappeared in the image of Nuvema and for a few seconds nothing happened.

But all of the sudden we had to jump back. The portal convulsed and shook violently.

"HILDA LOOK OUT!" Shards from the portal flew past us and I stood before Hilda to shield her from it. Hilda held onto me tightly. Scared and worried about me.

I felt the wind blow around me as something apocalyptic happened behind me. But all I was worried about was Hilda's safety.

After a while, the loud noises and winds quieted down. Not a single shard seemed to have hit me.

As we turned around, me and Hilda saw something we never expected.

Where there was one portal before, there were 2 smaller ones now. Hilda and I parted in confusion and walked towards each of the portals.

"Hey, it's inside my house!" Hilda cried out.

I looked into my portal "What are you talking about? This is MY house."

Hilda looked at me with a confused look. There was a distinct difference between our portals. In hers it showed an older man, standing in the living room, calling someone on a cellphone.

Hilda yelled in shock "Dad!" She looked at him, half in happiness to see him and half in terror why she was shown a picture of him. He looked worried as he nervously walked up and down the room. He was apparently calling someone to ask for Hilda's whereabouts.

Meanwhile, my portal showed my mother in the kitchen. She was doing dishes and constantly looked out the window. She was waiting for me to get back home.

I almost wanted to call out to her and touch the portal, but reminded myself what happened last time we touched it.

I looked towards Hilda and she towards me. "Do you know what this means Hilda?" I asked her, thinking I knew the answer.

"What?"

"I think this means that you… and I… are the same person from an alternate universe."

Hilda turned to the portals. She was unsure of what to believe anymore. "Is… Is that possible?"

"I think so at least. And I think that these portals… will take us back to our universes."

We stood there, gazing at the portals together. If what I said was true, it would mean that this would be the end for us. We would have to go back to our realities and never see each other again.

I looked down at Hilda who was wrapped around my arm. She was holding me tight. She was thinking the same thing I was. I didn't want to leave her, but I had to.

I hugged her to my body, tightly embracing her. She started to cry. Seeing her quietly weep into my shirt, made me choke up as well. We had no choice here.

"I will never forget you, Hilda."

"Neither will I, Jayden."

I leaned down to her and caught her lips with mine. This sweet scent and taste would be the last time. The slipperiness of her tongue, she softness of her lips. This would be it.

We kissed lovingly as the portals hummed in the background. As we parted reluctantly, we each moved towards our portals. We gazed at each other one last time before we slumped our heads.

A little smile crossed Hilda's half hidden face. "You said this wouldn't change us. You liar!" she chuckled, holding back tears.

I chuckled too. "Well, you are basically the same as me so, we're even I guess."

Her smile slumped as she went back to sniffling. "I love you."

I turned towards the portal, wiping the tears off my face "I love you too."

And then my sight went black.

"*gasp*" My sight returned to me. The first thing I saw was the ceiling of my room. My old familiar room.

It was silent as if nothing had happened. I was lying in my bed, covered in sweat in my boxers and nothing else.

I breathed in deeply and sighed. Hilda would be gone. I would have to live my life without her.

I was glad that things went back to normal but I felt the emptiness ache in my heart.

"Guess it's back to the usual." I said sadly as I wanted to sit up.

But something was lying on my arm and held it down.

"*yawn* Really, you already want to get up?"

I followed the voice. The familiar sweet voice I knew all too well. My heart skipped a beat when I saw her. Hilda was resting her head on my arm, lying in the bed, naked.

"Hilda?"

"Jayden?"

We said in unison. We were tearing up from the joy and embraced each other. Our naked bodies shared their warmth and we felt relieved that we were allowed this chance to be together again.

"But how!?" Hilda asked with excitement and tears in her eyes.

I cupped her cheeks "It doesn't matter! I'm just so, so happy!"

"Me too, Jayden!" she said lovingly as she pressed her lips to mine.

We didn't even notice that we were being watched.

As I kissed Hilda, my eyes turned towards the doorframe.

"Aww, look at those 2 lovebirds." A familiar female voice fawned.

"Reminds you of us when we were younger right, darling?" A more unfamiliar voice said with a haughty strong voice.

"Daddy!" Hilda cried out in surprise, covering her exposed breasts with a deep blush.

"Mom!" I yelled, hiding my boner with a pillow.

"It's okay kids! There is nothing to be worried about. You two have fun!" They left us speechless and walked out of the room.

We looked at each other in shock and said simultaneously "Kids?"

"Does that mean we are…" I said questioningly.

"So, you're my…" Hilda said, pointing at me.

We fell silent until I spoke up "Well, I promised you that all this wouldn't change us." I said as I pushed Hilda onto the bed.

She giggled in relief and hugged my body when I straddled her. I brought my lips to hers and enveloped her tongue with mine. We rubbed our bodies together in want.

When Hilda leaned up to my ear mischievously and whispered. "Well… Bring it on, brother."

"Will do, sis!" I chuckled as we went at it.

I don't know how this all happened. How we ended up in this new reality. But I was glad to be given the chance to spend the rest of my life with my soulmate. My sister. My lover.

And with Hilda at my side, we spent the rest of our lives in happiness.

 **Meanwhile between space and time:**

Dialga: Palkia, where did you leave the rip of space and time.

Palkia: I really have no idea. Who knows where it ended up again!

 **yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy**

 **And that was it. I want to thank all of you who read this story to the end even though it was a bit silly. This series was definitely something else and a good change of pace from AP x H. But now, I really feel it is the right time to return to it.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this story though. Please let me know what you think about it, I really would love to know.**

 **This was the end of the Erotic Travels series, and until I see you around for my other series I wish you a good night, day or anything in between.**

 **PS: AP x H Episode 3 will come out next weekend and will return to the former schedule of once a week uploads. Apart from the holiday specials of course. Hope to see you there.**


End file.
